Only me, only you
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: Tu boda será un día que recordarás para toda la vida, en especial si te casas con quien amas. [Yaoi,miniserie,lemon] KaixRei y YuriyxBryan. Cap.6 Dedicado a HIO IVANOV.
1. Capitulo I

_Acotaciones: _

"..." diálogos

'...' _pensamientos_

(...) mis burdos comentarios

**ҚxЯ ҚxЯ****ҚxЯ** cambio de escena

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "_Only me, only you_"**

∞ **Autor: _Celen Marinaiden_**.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, shonen-ai, mini-serie (porque son capitulitos cortos que se enlazan para hacer el fanfic xD), lemon por ahí llegado el momento, sie, los lemons y yo ya parecemos amigos jajaja.

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

∞ **Dedicatoria**: ¡A mi prima! Hio Ivanov de Mizuhara, ya que se caso y yo psss... me sentí patética y miserable por no darle algo en conmemoración de la ocasión... ya estoy feliz con saber que te gusto cuando leíste este capitulo xD

∞ **Nota**: Ok, desconozco si en Rusia el matrimonio entre dos personas del mismo genero se puede celebrar de manera oficial, y si no ¡Pues no me importa! Usemos la imaginación y hagamos de cuenta que si se puede XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_OnLy Me, OnLy YoU_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capitulo I**

El espejo frente a él no le mentía, realmente su aspecto parecía el adecuado, y eso que aun ni siquiera había terminado de "arreglarse" adecuadamente. Su hermoso cabello negro, caía cual cascada cubriendo casi a totalidad su espalda. Frunció la boca haciendo una ligera mueca como si acabase de notar que algo andaba mal, así que se giro, topándose con una mirada color esmeralda, que parecía indiferente y hasta un tanto aburrida.

"¿Tú que dices, Bryan?" -pregunto, obteniendo la atención de aquellos ojos verdes- "¿El color de la cinta debe ser blanco o negro?".

Bryan reviro los ojos desde su posición, prácticamente desparramado sobre su cama.

"¿Y yo que sé?" -se encogió de hombros- "Vas vestido de negro, que sea negro entonces".

"Oh ¡Gracias, Bry-chan! eres sumamente un experto en esto" -exclamo sarcásticamente, mirándolo de mala manera-.

"¿Y porque me preguntas a mí si no estarás conforme con la respuesta?" -regreso la pregunta con el mismo sarcasmo usado por el otro-.

"Porque se supone, que ese es _tu_ trabajo" -entrecerró la mirada- "Por algo eres un padrino ¿No? específicamente, el mío... ¡Debes ayudarme!".

"No seas inútil, Rei, puedes terminar con tu precioso arreglo personal tú solo".

"Ahora estoy lamentando esto" -replico, volteando hacia el espejo- "Debí de quedarme en mi habitación... al menos luego de que Mao me encontrase y me diese un sermón, ella tendría la decencia de ayudarme con esto... valiente padrino me escogieron".

"¿Molesto, kot?" -sonrió con cinismo-.

"De hecho, sí".

"¡Oh, vamos! Esto si que ha alterado tu forma de ser, normalmente pareces tan tranquilo y agradable".

"Será... que se supone que hoy es un día importante en mi vida, y mientras yo paso una crisis nerviosa tú no puedes dignarte a ayudarme en lo que sea que te pida".

"Por favor... ¿Sabes que suenas como una novia insegura? ¿No reconsiderarías la idea de usar un vestido blanco?".

Al instante, Rei aparto sus ojos del espejo y los clavo en el ruso. Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Bryan hubiese dejado de respirar justo en ese instante.

El ojiverde considero que había dejado que el pobre chino sufriese suficiente, después de todo su intención sí era ayudarlo, pero en primera instancia había parecido más atrayente la idea de hacerlo rabiar un poco solo por diversión. Se puso de pie, caminando hacia donde Rei permanecía estático, cruzo los brazos y comenzó a caminar alrededor de él, como si se tratase de un cazador a punto de caer sobre su incauta e inocente victima.

"Habitualmente atas tu cabello con una cinta blanca ¿Cierto?" -pregunto, aun mirándolo atentamente y sin dejar su pantomima de rodearlo-.

"Sí" -asintió, pensando que ahora el ruso le saldría con otra de sus tontas bromas-.

"Bien, tu traje es negro, que la cinta lo sea también. Ya te lo había dicho" -frunció el ceño- "O quizá, deberías trenzar solamente el cabello... de todas formas lo tienes negro, si lo atas con algo negro no se vería adecuado".

Rei pareció sorprendido, y enarco una ceja tentativamente, haciendo que el peligris soltase una risa, aquel gesto era idéntico al que tenía cierto ojirubí que él conocía.

"¿Me estas dando un consejo?".

"Evidentemente, kot" -se detuvo tomando al chino por los hombros y girándolo hacia el espejo- "Trenza el cabello... no veo necesidad a que te peines excesivamente, que vayas a casarte no significa que debas de verte como si hubieses tenido una pelea con un estilista que pretendía aplacar esos necios cabellos tuyos".

El chino pudo quejarse, pero en realidad estaba agradecido de que Bryan dejase sus tontos juegos y al fin se dignase a colaborar.

"Por cierto, Rei" -ahora pareció extrañamente serio- "¿Estas seguro de esto?".

Por todos los dioses... ¿Es que había necesidad que todos los que conocía le preguntasen semejante cosa? De haberlo sabido, hubiese impreso su respuesta en tarjetas y las hubiese repartido entre todos los que le cuestionasen sobre su decisión.

"Sí... sí... ¡Y sí!" -hizo una mueca- "Estoy seguro".

"Bien" -se cruzo de brazos- "Porque si yo fuese tú, ya hubiese salido corriendo para perderme y que nunca mas me viesen".

"¿Y por qué?".

"¿Preguntas por qué?... ¡Es obvio, kot! Vas a casarte con Kai ¿Crees que ese no es motivo para salir huyendo? Yo ya hubiese escapado ¡Que infortunado destino te espera!".

"¡Bryan!" -frunció el ceño- "Si yo fuese Yuriy y tuviese que casarme contigo... ¡Seguramente seria yo él que corriese horrorizado!".

"No soy tan malo" -repuso burlonamente- "Pero Kai... no puedo darle argumentos a su favor".

"Aun no alcanzo a entender esa manía de ustedes dos por tener que pelearse como perros y gatos".

"Como aves de pelea... aquí el gato eres tú, y el perro es Yuriy" -murmuro con una sonrisa torcida-.

"No... definitivamente no puedo contigo" -negó con la cabeza- "¿Trenzado, dices?" -mas al instante regreso su atención al tema verdaderamente importante-.

"Sí, me parece lo mejor".

"Bien".

Y mientras ahora el chino llevaba la tarea de trenzar aquel largo cabello que poseía, Bryan volvió a sentarse en la cama, mirando como el pobre novio seguía con sus aparentes problemas... ¡Quien fuese a decirlo! Pero el hecho de saber que dentro de unas horas se llevaría a cabo una boda en la que él seria un padrino, parecía algo increíble, y mas increíble había sido el que aceptase.

Rei tuvo que sentarse en una silla cercana, pues estaba seguro de que aquella actividad con sus hebras negras seria imposible de llevar a cabo de manera adecuada y exitosa si no permanecía sentado. Al tiempo que sus dedos trabajaban con habilidad, fue imposible que una sonrisa, al parecer de Bryan, bastante tonta y enamorada se colase por sus labios. Y sencillamente no podía evitarlo, estaba tan feliz por todo aquello, como lo había estado desde hacia tres meses cuando toda preparación había comenzado.

Llevaba una agradable relación con Kai desde hacia cuatro años. Y luego de su primer año de ser novios, el bicolor le había propuesto que se fuese a vivir a la mansión que tenía en Japón. Rei no vio inconveniente alguno, excepto claro... la presencia de Voltaire Hiwatari, quien en un principio parecía que se había propuesto a hacerle la vida cansada al chino para que se marchase, y dejase de rondar a su "muy adinerado nieto". Sin embargo con el tiempo, el hombre se había dado cuenta de que no sacaría a Rei de la vida de Kai, porque sencillamente lo que al chino le importaba era el bicolor y no el dinero o el poder que pudiese tener Kai. A regañadientes lo había aceptado, y con el tiempo se había encariñado con la presencia del oriental... además, nunca desde que Kai era un niño, le había visto mas feliz. Pese a los problemas que habían afrontado, habían sido tres años bastante maravillosos.

A Voltaire casi le había dado un infarto cuando un buen día, el chino aparentemente se había aburrido del aspecto sobrio de la mansión, tan serio y muerto, y había mandado a cambiar desde las cortinas hasta algunos de los muebles. Hubiese gritado hasta quedarse sin voz, de no ser porque el mismo Kai era quien le había hecho la sugerencia y dado el permiso al oriental de hacer todos aquellos cambios. En fin, Voltaire determino que ya estaba muy grande para enojarse por cualquier tontería que un par de mocosos enamorados se inventaran.

Si el precio por la felicidad de Kai era tener que soportar cuantas cosas le disgustasen... ¡Bienvenidas sean todas esas molestias! Consideraba que él ya le había hecho mucho daño a su nieto en el pasado, y lo menos que ahora podía hacer era dejarlo ser feliz.

Efectivamente, esa boda se trataba de otra de esas locuras de mocosos enamorados que tuvo que soportar y aceptar de buena gana, para el bien de su corazón.

Rei recordaba divertido como aquello había empezado, cuando Max le había comentado que su madre le había dicho, que Michael y Emily pensaban casarse y el había sido invitado, sin embargo la fecha se interponía entre la salida de vacaciones que estaba planeando con Takao, y por tal motivo, no sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer. En aquel momento de su plática, había sido un cometario meramente trivial, sin importancia alguna. Sin embargo cuando aquel mismo día, durante la comida Rei comentaba como cosa cotidiana lo que había estado hablando con el rubio, Kai se había quedado misteriosamente callado, mirando su plato de comida ya que aparentemente había perdido el apetito. Y repentinamente el bicolor levanto la vista mirando fijamente a Rei, y sin sutileza siquiera y de forma directa hizo una sencilla pregunta.

_... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?..._

Una bomba había caído.

Justo entonces, el chino soltó el tenedor que tenía en la mano y choco contra el plato de porcelana, Voltaire comenzó a ahogarse con el agua que instantes antes había estado bebiendo y Kai, tan solo permaneció callado, esperando por una respuesta que temía, fuese negativa.

Y así había comenzado todo aquello. Le tomo a Rei un minuto salir de su asombro, otro minuto el decirle a Kai que se dejase de bromas, un minuto mas escuchar decir al bicolor que nunca había estado hablando tan en serio, y otro minuto para que el chino volviese a quedarse en shock. Voltaire se llevo los dedos índices de cada mano a las sienes, y comenzó a masajearlas, porque con solo escuchar el tono de voz de su nieto y observar la mirada que tenía le había bastado para saber que eso SI iba con seriedad. Cuando aparentemente Rei había reparado en que no se trataba de una broma o un juego, tartamudeo una respuesta afirmativa y comenzó a reír entre una mezcla de nerviosismo y alegría, como si no creyese que algo así realmente estuviese pasando. Kai entrecerró la mirada y sonrió de una forma tan dulce que incluso el mismo Rei pocas veces le había visto.

Desde entonces, la planeación pareció convertirse en un circo. Entre organizar la dichosa "ceremonia" y ordenar una sutil celebración para las personas cercanas, Voltaire sintió que perdía los últimos tres gramos de cordura que le quedaban, cuando se vio junto a su nieto buscando un traje adecuado para si mismo.

Mas ahora ahí estaban todos, a tan solo unas horas de que se llevase a cabo la supuesta ceremonia, habían decidido que seria en Rusia, y quizá para mala o buena suerte, Kai había sugerido a Bryan y a Yuriy como los supuestos "padrinos" encargados de entregarles a ambos los dichosos anillos, ya que independientemente de que la ceremonia no tuviese índole religiosa, un anillo siempre seria un símbolo indispensable. Sin embargo al momento de convocar a los testigos, no solamente serian la pareja de rusos que iban por parte de Kai, ya que por parte de Rei iban Mao y Rai. Había sido difícil escogerlos a ellos por sobre Takao y Max, quienes por demás eran sus mejores amigos, pero al final, el americano y el nipones habían concordado en que seria mejor que personas tan cercanas a Rei, como Mao y Rai que habían crecido junto con él, fuesen los que se encargasen de avalarlo a la hora de la firma de papeles.

"¡Listo!" -exclamo el chino, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos- "¿Qué tal?".

Se puso de pie, dándose la vuelta y mostrando su cabello perfectamente arreglado, ni un solo mechón parecía salirse de su lugar. Bryan enarco una ceja, y asintió después.

"Ahora... el saco del traje" -se dijo a si mismo, buscando en la habitación-.

"Detrás de ti, kot, en la silla" -indico con sarcasmo-.

Rei se golpeo la frente con la palma derecha, se encamino hacia otra silla, tomando el saco negro, pasándoselo por la espalda y colocándoselo.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer una vez que termines?" -pregunto Bryan, divertido, él ni siquiera se había arreglado aun-.

"Sentarme en esa misma silla y morir de ansiedad hasta que llegue la hora" -respondió con sencillez, ajustando el cuello de su camisa, y las empuñaduras de la misma al igual que las del saco-.

"Nunca pensé ver el día en el que Kai se fuese a casar" -entrecerró la mirada- "Al menos supo escoger bien".

"¿Me estas halagando?" -pregunto, divertido-.

"Podría decirse" -y después sonrió torcidamente como era una costumbre suya, acababa de ocurrírsele algo- "Aunque... es una lastima".

"¿Qué cosa?" -el chino giro la cabeza para observarlo-.

"Escuche decir que comúnmente, es una tradición que al matrimonio se llegue virgen... lastima que tú y Kai incumplan con la tradición".

Un tono rojizo golpeo las mejillas Rei, mientras que observaba primero con sorpresa y después con recelo, al ruso que había dejado soltar una risa al ver su reacción.

"¿Qué?" -pregunto inocentemente encogiéndose de hombros- "¿Acaso es mi culpa que ustedes dos hagan las cosas a la inversa?... no es mi culpa que primero en vez de casarse hayan..."

"¡Ya entendí el punto!" -bufo, regresando su molesta vista hacia el espejo-.

"Vamos, kot, no te enojes".

Oh, aquel juego era tan divertido, pero si había algo que Bryan disfrutaba era haciendo avergonzar al oriental. Yuriy ya lo había reprendido por eso ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Rei se prestaba tan adecuadamente para esas burlas.

"Y, dime..." -siguió con su diversión- "¿No te parece inapropiado pasar la noche de bodas en la mansión? Digo, de ser tú, yo hubiese sugerido un hotel o algo así, porque la verdad es que..."

"Bryan, eres un remedo de padrino y miserable apoyo moral" -le corto, antes de seguir escuchando sus nada buenos comentarios-.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" -chasqueo la lengua, sonriendo cínicamente- "Pero mira que afilada tienes la lengua, kot, no quisiera decirlo... pero esas palabras sonaron como si Kai las hubiese pronunciado, claro, se te tenía que pegar algo de él... aunque si lo pienso, después de todas las veces que has tenido su lengua en tu boca debe ser normal".

"¡BORIS!" -bramo, dándose la vuelta-.

Uh... de acuerdo, eso ya era malo. Nadie nunca lo llamaba por su nombre verdadero, a menos de que realmente ese alguien estuviese furioso, eso lo había aprendido muy bien con Yuriy... y además, cuando Rei le llamaba así, es que el juego había terminado.

"¡Esta bien, esta bien!" -levanto las manos en el aire- "Me rindo, cálmate, no hay necesidad de hacer cosas violentas... y menos de decirle a Yuriy o que sé yo".

Rei entrecerró sus ojos de manera peligrosa, para después girarse nuevamente en el espejo ocupándose de su arreglo, intentando ignorar lo cargante que podía ser a veces Bryan, lo apreciaba, sí, le caía muy bien, sí... ¡Pero a veces no lo soportaba! Sobre todo, porque Bryan tenía la enferma fijación no sólo de pelearse con Kai por tonterías, sino además, acosarlo a él mismo con cualquier tema hasta hacerlo enojar. Lo cual parecía sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta el carácter tan paciente que poseía, y que sin embargo parecía desaparecer cuando se trataba de Kuznetzov ¿Seria acaso que de verdad se le habían pegado algunas cosas de Kai? Porque seguramente la falta de paciencia hacia Bryan debía de ser una de ellas.

"Anda, Rei ¡No te enojes! Sabes que estoy bromeando, retirando que digo la verdad ¡No es motivo de enfado! Además, sólo trato de relajarte un poco... estas muy tenso y paranoico".

"Créeme, Bryan, tú no me ayudas a sentirme mejor" -reviro los ojos hacia arriba, como si le pidiese paciencia a algún ser supremo-.

"Claro que sí... discutiendo conmigo, el tiempo se ira mas rápido, y cuando menos lo esperes ya será hora de que vayas a firmar tu sentencia de muerte... es decir, tu acta matrimonial".

"¿Sabes una cosa?" -ladeo la cabeza, la verdad es que si comenzaba a sentirse menos nervioso- "Si tú fueses mas valiente y le pidieses lo mismo a Yuriy, me encantaría que Kai y yo fuésemos sus padrinos... ¡Lo que daría porque Kai fuese _tu_ padrino!".

"Oh... Rei ¡Que vengativo te has vuelto!... ¿Qué paso con el chiquillo con el que me enfrente en las finales del torneo ruso, ese chico parecía tan noble y bueno".

"Sí" -asintió, sonriendo ligeramente- "Y me mandaste al hospital, así que mi nota mental fue no ser tan noble y bueno después, especialmente tratándose de ti".

Bryan sabía que no debía de hacerlo, sabía que debía de mantenerse callado y no agregar ningún comentario mas... ¡Pero era tan difícil! Y sucumbió ante el deseo mordaz de soltar su lengua.

"Bien... y supongo que Kai ya ha de estar mas que enterado que no eres nada bueno ni noble entonces... eso explicaría las extrañas marcas que a veces tiene en el cuello, dime ¿También los rasguños de la otra vez eran tuyos?... sí es así ¡Quien creería que eres una fiera! Tan fácil de dominar que te ves" -sí, sabía que había sido mala idea decir aquello, pero la costumbre puede mas que la voluntad-.

Rei dejo de arreglar los gemelos que había colocado en las empuñadoras del saco. Cerro los ojos con lentitud y después con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se giro hacia el lado donde se encontraba el ojiverde.

Bryan supo en aquel momento, que el proverbio que decía: "Por la boca muere el pez", pocas veces iba a ser tan perfectamente aplicado a su vida, como en aquella ocasión.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Waaaa... ¿Les gusto el primer capi? Sho se que no ¬¬Uu bene, bene ¿De donde salio esta idea? Pues como ya lo dije, mi prima Hio se ciber-caso, como no sabía que darle o algo así... pssss, le dije que le regalaría un fanfic solo que ella pusiese las condiciones y yo obedecía (sie, como la perra que soy ¡en el buen sentido! Ò.ó ¿es que acaso ser una perra tiene un buen sentido? O.o?) así que después de darme indicaciones, llegue a casa mas puesta que nada para intentar darle algo que le agradase, al final no se ni de donde saque esto, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Como ya aclare, este "fanfic" es una serie de capitulitos sencillitos que nos narraran una boda (que quien sabe si sea linda o desastrosa), pero que tiene que ser tierna, porque yo amo las cursilerías cuando estoy de buen humor XD y estos días he estado de buen humor. Bien, creo que no tengo nada mas que decir, solo que después intentare regularmente venir a subir lo que falta del fanfic y todo eso.

Como sea, prima ¡Felicidades por tu compromiso! Que te la pases muy feliz y me digas que se siente estar casada XD sabes que para mi es un gusto escribir algo para ti.

Bien, es todo por hoy... yo paso a ver que otras cosas tengo que escribir antes de entrar a la escuela ¬¬Uu

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "..._En la Guerra, en el Amor y en los Fanfics, todo se vale..._" ------**»**

**P.S.**(_Post Scriptum en latín, juar)_ Pero sie, la frasecita de arriba es el nuevo lema de Celen Marinaiden... y aunque sé que a nadie le importa leer esto, de todas formas lo pongo, jajajaja xD


	2. Capitulo II

_Acotaciones: _

"..." diálogos

'...' _pensamientos_

(...) mis burdos comentarios

**ҚxЯ ҚxЯ****ҚxЯ** cambio de escena

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "_Only me, only you_"**

∞ **Autor: _Celen Marinaiden_**.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, shonen-ai, mini-serie, lemon por ahí llegado el momento.

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

∞ **Dedicatoria**: ¡A mi prima! Hio Ivanov de Mizuhara, con carinio n.n

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_OnLy Me, OnLy YoU_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capitulo II**

Aquel par de orbes azules vagaron por la habitación, a pesar de que se trataba de un apartado para los invitados, estaba realmente bien decorado con los respectivos lujos que una mansión como en la que estaban obviamente ameritaba. Escucho como la puerta del baño se abría, y dirigió su vista ahí, encontrándose con un muy atractivo chico de blanca piel, que estaba a penas a medio vestirse. Traía puestos unos pantalones de color blanco, de perfecto corte y confección, la camisa blanca que portaba no tenía ninguna arruga e igualmente ningún botón abrochado aun, dejando ver un estomago plano y firme, igual que un dorso con músculos marcados y aparentemente bien cuidados.

"¿Por qué en una habitación para los invitados?" -pregunto, apenas aquel chico le observo-.

"Porque no podemos usar mi habitación".

"¿Y por qué?".

"En serio, Yuriy, deja de hablar de ese modo o te creeré retrasado mental" -sonrió ácidamente- "Porque la molestia rosa esta en ella".

Yuriy parpadeo aparentemente con inocencia, intentando pensar en quien era "la molestia rosa". Repentinamente, pareció que dio con la respuesta.

"¿La amiga de Rei?" -cuestiono, haciendo que el bicolor asintiese- "¿Y que hace ella ahí?" -sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa ¿Cómo era que Kai había permitido que ella estuviese en la habitación que ocupaban él mismo y Rei?-.

"Eso no te importa" -dijo de manera altiva-.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, y decidió que después se enteraría por sus propios medios de aquello. Se encamino pasando al lado del bicolor, quien comenzaba ya abrocharse los botones de la camisa, y llegando a un armario, tomo un traje negro que colgaba de un gancho.

"No entiendo como puedes estar tranquilo" -comento Yuriy, dirigiéndose hacia el baño- "Se supone que debes de estar temeroso".

"Hmpf" -Kai sonrió con burla- "Los Hiwatari no nos atemorizamos".

"Seguro" -puso los ojos en blanco- "Lo que tú digas, Kai" -obviamente, no había creído del todo en eso-.

Justo cuando desapareció por la puerta, cerrándola tras de si, Kai se paso una mano ansiosamente por sus cabellos, moviendo de su lugar los mechones azules claros. No, él no estaba temeroso... ¡Estaba aterrado! Si no fuese porque su orgullo le decía que no debía demostrar ningún tipo de desesperación frente al pelirrojo, seguramente Yuriy ahora se encontraría intentando calmar los nervios de un inseguro Kai Hiwatari. Por mas grandiosamente sorprendente que pareciese, Kai sí podía ser inseguro.

Y no era para menos ¡Desde luego que no! después de todo, apenas contaba con casi tres horas y descontando, para encontrarse completamente listo para tan importante evento. Estaba nervioso, temiendo que algo pudiese salir mal... que Rei se arrepintiese, que el juez no llegase, que repentinamente su abuelo se negase a la idea e hiciese un escándalo, que hubiese un terremoto y todos tuviesen que salir corriendo de la mansión...

'_De acuerdo_' -se dijo mentalmente mientras casi se daba una bofetada- '_Estas pensando estupideces_'.

Nada de aquello era factible. Rei no se arrepentiría, apostaría su vida por ello, estaba completamente seguro de que sus sentimientos eran intensamente correspondidos por parte el chino. Era nada probable que el juez no llegase, porque en primera instancia el mismo ya se encontraba ahí, con todo el papeleo y demás material necesario ya dispuesto. Su abuelo no iba a negarse... no después de haber gastado una adorable suma de la riqueza Hiwatari en toda aquella celebración, y menos cuando el mismo Voltaire se había hecho cargo de la organización en cuanto a las cosas que resultaban ser más importantes. Y la idea del terremoto... bien, había que dejar de ser tan extremistas. Todo estaba en orden y preparado, desde el lugar, hasta la comida, el juez, la hora y los invitados.

Los invitados... cielos, pensar en ello le daba dolor de cabeza. No por sus "amigos" o conocidos que estaban presentes, sino por las personas que Voltaire se había dado la libertad de invitar. Grandes empresarios, personas de renombre y supuestos amigos de su abuelo... realmente no soportaba a ese tipo de gente, y no perdonaba a Voltaire por haberlos invitado bajo la excusa de que si no estaban presentes, seguramente esas personas se sentirían ofendidas. No deseaba exponer algo tan maravilloso y privado de su vida como su boda, con un montón de gente aborrecible.

Porque gracias a personas como ellos, se estaba llevando a cabo en primer lugar aquella boda.

Poco después de que Rei hubiese arribado a la mansión Hiwatari en Japón, Kai se había negado rotundamente a dejarle trabajar porque simple y llanamente no deseaba que el chino lo hiciese ¿De que le servia tener toda una riqueza si no podía usarla para que adorado chino viviese tranquilo? Sin embargo, poco tardo en darse cuenta de que Rei necesitaba demostrar que era útil, ya que al pasar de las semanas sin hacer nada, había notado como el ánimo del oriental había cambiado y se había vuelto entristecido y apático. Pensó en que seria buena idea el dejar que le ayudase con pequeños detalles de Biovolt, después de todo, Kai era quien se encargaba de que aquella compañía otrora con mala reputación, haciendo de ella una organización con un realce indudable. Se sorprendió al ver que la ágil mente del chino resolvía problemas a los que él tardaba en encontrar solución. En poco tiempo Rei le demostró que era fácil para él encontrar fluctuaciones en los contratos, mejorar los puntos a tratar en negociaciones y además de ello, sugerir buenas presentaciones. Había sido una sorpresa, sí, pero su novio era un genio y ni siquiera el mismo Rei se había dado cuenta del hecho, hasta que empezó a "ayudar" al bicolor con el trabajo. Después de todo, el chino solo había necesitado que Kai le explicase pacientemente las cosas que desconocía en cuanto a como se trabajaba con papeleo, cláusulas, reglas, violaciones, premisas y demás cosas que conllevaban el ir a la cabeza de una compañía, y lo demás pareció sencillo siempre y cuando los dos trabajasen juntos en el mismo proyecto. Rei ya no se sentía mal, era de utilidad y lo había demostrado, incluso Voltaire había reconocido la destreza del oriental. Rei podría no entender el doble sentido de algún comentario morboso, pero jamás se le escapaba algún fallo en los contratos que Kai le tendía a revisión.

Pero pese a ello, al parecer nadie del exterior estaba enterado de que el papel de Rei Kon dentro de Biovolt era importante, mas allá de un simple consejero, como muchos erróneamente creían. Y el mas grande error de todos, había sido considerarlo solamente como el novio oportunista del bicolor, que vivía tranquilamente sin hacer nada, a expensas de dinero de su pareja, siendo lo que vilmente se llamaría "un simple holgazán pagado", muchos dudaban de que realmente él ayudase de algo en la empresa. Cuando los rumores comenzaron a correr, Rei sencillamente los ignoro como si no valiesen nada para él, a las únicas personas que debía de demostrarles su valía era hacia el mismo Kai y hacia su abuelo, el resto no importaba. Sin embargo las palabrerías no se detuvieron, y pronto comenzaron a decirse cosas peores, esta vez en cuanto a su relación. Las lenguas hablaban admiradas al ver que alguien como Kai Hiwatari se rebajase a estar con un miserable pueblerino, y se hablaba demasiado de que el bicolor poco tardaría en dejarle cuando se aburriese de él, porque la idea de que aquello fuese a ser una relación duradera era ridícula. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el heredero Hiwatari se encontrase algo mucho mejor y sacase al pelinegro de su vida.

Kai sintió afligirse, cuando aquel par de ojos dorados le habían mirado anhelantes, antes de que Rei le preguntase si realmente siempre iban a estar juntos, como una vez el ruso le había dicho. Rei tenía dudas y era normal, sin embargo jamás perdonaría que los miserables seres que esparcían aquellos rumores, hubiesen hecho que su chino dudase por un instante de su relación. Con los días, aquello pareció olvidarse y el tema no volvió a ser tocado por alguno de los dos. Sin embargo, de hecho Kai no lo había olvidado y constantemente le molestaba mucho cada vez que pensaba en el asunto.

Un tiempo después, en una platica que había estado teniendo con Yuriy, el tema había salido nuevamente. Divertido, el pelirrojo había observado como Kai despotricaba desdeñosamente en cuanto a las personas sin vida que decían tantas tonterías, y después alegaba que si pudiese encontrar algo para cerrar la boca de todo el mundo y además de ello, darle a Rei la seguridad para que jamás volviese a dudar de la estabilidad o confiabilidad de su relación.

_... Pídele que se case contigo..._

Kai había volteado a ver sorprendido a Yuriy, cuando el pelirrojo le había dicho aquello. Yuriy había reído, encogiéndose de hombros diciendo a su favor, que un matrimonio era una promesa constante, además de que nadie dudaría de una relación si esta era capaz de llevarte a casarte, quizá seguirían las murmuraciones, pero esta vez Rei estaría completamente seguro que la relación que mantenía con Kai no era algo pasajero. Kai sin embargo, había parecido escéptico ante el hecho, alegando después que nunca se le hubiese ocurrido algo tan disparatado a él. Pedirle a Rei que se casase con él era en si, un hecho inusual, aunque no imposible de llevar a cabo. Pese a ello, Yuriy le había dicho que solamente era una broma y que lo mejor seria que todos se olvidasen de una vez de aquella tontería, y que no se hiciese mas caso a las malas lenguas.

Pero con el paso de los meses, la idea no se había ido de la mente del bicolor, y aunque el pensamiento de pedirle matrimonio a Rei parecía una cosa absurda, pronto se encontró pensando en eso con seriedad.

Era por ello que aquel casual día, mientras se llevaba a cabo una tranquila comida, escuchar a Rei comentar la plática que había tenido con Max no era nada inusual. Desde que las rencillas habían terminado entre su abuelo y su amor, el sentarse los tres juntos a la mesa se volvió una placentera costumbre al igual que escuchar la platica del pelinegro que entusiasmado, solía contar lo que había hecho en el día. Pronto el entusiasmo pareció contagiarse y poco a poco Kai tomo un comportamiento mas desinhibido y comenzó a contar él mismo de las cosas que solían suceder, lo que pensaba o sencillos comentarios sobre tal o cual cosa. Al final, Voltaire también había sucumbido y aunque para la servidumbre que llevaba trabajando en la mansión durante años aun no se acostumbraba al cuadro de ver aquellos tres hablar tranquilamente, era algo reconfortante de observar sin embargo. Ese día en especial, Rei había tocado el tema sobre dos de los ex-integrantes de los All Starz, y entonces la idea que había rondado los pensamientos de Kai pareció golpearle con mas fuerza. Se había quedado callado sopesando la situación y después, sencillamente tomo la decisión que meses atrás no había sido capaz de llevar a cabo. Sin importar si era el momento o no, si Voltaire se encontraba presente, o si aquello iba a carecer de romanticismo alguno... sencillamente lo pregunto, como si preguntase algo común y normal.

Una sonrisa se coló entonces por los labios del bicolor, cuando pensó en la reacción de Rei cuando le había especificado que la proposición no era un juego. El chino se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras, y después asintió fervientemente mientras comenzaba a reír de la misma forma que había reído, cuando años atrás Kai le había pedido que fuesen novios.

"¿Y la sonrisa a que se debe?" -Yuriy le saco de sus pensamientos-.

Kai volteo hacia a un lado, para encontrarse con que el pelirrojo ya había salido del baño, esta vez usando el traje negro que semanas atrás había escogido junto con Bryan para su importante misión de ser padrinos.

"Ah, ya sé" -sonrió satíricamente, mientras se ajustaba el chaleco- "Apuesto a que tiene que ver con un Rei desnudo en tu cama".

"Que te jodan, Yuriy" -respondió con saña, buscando con la mirada sus zapatos-.

"¡Claro! Será un placer preguntarle a Bryan" -sonrió con burla- "Oh... pero mira que lindo te ves Kai".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -pregunto extrañado, tomando el par de negros zapatos perfectamente pulidos que se encontraban sobre la cama-.

"Estas sonrojado".

Kai se enderezo, aun con el calzado sostenido en una de sus manos. Volteo a mirar hacia Yuriy, que le observaba con una sonrisa triunfal los labios. Entrecerró los ojos con molestia, regalándole al pelirrojo una de sus miradas frías y letales, que hacían que sus empleados temblasen. Sin embargo, Yuriy solo acrecentó el gesto, acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas que por ello no tenían ningún efecto en él.

"No digas idioteces" -dijo, envenenadamente-.

"¡Pero es cierto!" -y se encamino, tomando bruscamente el brazo izquierdo del ojirubí- "Mira, ven".

Aunque Kai se resistió, Yuriy consiguió arrastrarlo hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Prácticamente coloco al bicolor frente a el y poniendo una mano tras su cabeza lo acerco casi hasta pegar su nariz sobre la fría superficie del espejo.

"¿Ves?" -le indico- "Cuando tienes piel blanca es muy fácil que se note" -sonrió sarcásticamente- "Igual que es mas fácil que por cualquier cosas te queden marcas en la piel" -suspiro trágicamente- "Yo también tengo que sufrir por eso... desdichados de nosotros que nuestro color es tan pálido" -y se llevo el dorso de la mano a la frente, en un gesto exagerado de dramatismo-.

Era aborrecible, pero el pelirrojo tenía toda la razón. Sobre aquellos pómulos níveos, un sutil color rojizo se extendía, haciendo que incluso el adusto rostro de Kai pareciese mas suavizado y menos serio que de costumbre. Yuriy soltó una carcajada cuando escucho el bufido enojado que soltó Kai, antes de girarse bruscamente del espejo, caminar con pasos pesados hacia la cama y sentarse antes de comenzar a ponerse los zapatos, atando con fuerza los cordones. Murmurando cuanta maldición parecía ocurrírsele.

"Realmente esto es tan divertido" -comento jocosamente- "Nunca había visto al temible Kai Hiwatari comportarse así... realmente resulta todo un espectáculo... ¡Ojalá tuviese una videocámara!" -se cruzo de brazos de manera pensativa- "Lo que me hace preguntarme si Rei estará igual que tú".

Kai torció la boca, antes de dejar caer su pie izquierdo, golpeando un poco sobre el suelo para ajustarse el zapato.

"No lo creo".

"Tienes razón, debe estar peor" -sonrió, divertido- "Espero que Bryan me haya hecho caso y no lo este molestando".

"Lo está" -sentencio, molesto y frunciendo el ceño- "Realmente no sé que hubiese sido peor, si tu estúpido novio fuese mi padrino o el de Rei".

"Yo sí" -se acerco al espejo, para verse a si mismo mientras ajustaba su vestimenta- "¿Por qué crees que me ofrecí para ser tu padrino? Si Bryan estuviese aquí, hubiesen terminado peleándose por el piso de la habitación y entonces la boda hubiese tenido que suspenderse... y te aseguro que Rei no hubiese tomado muy bien que lo dejases plantado, ni que decir de los invitados y tu abuelo... te mataría".

"Sí, seguro que sí" -repuso con sarcasmo-.

"Así que debes de aceptar que te he salvado" -repuso altaneramente, girándose hacia el bicolor- "Dime ¿Acaso no estoy fascinante?".

Kai enarco una ceja, bufo y sonrió cínicamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Yuriy frunció el ceño mirándolo de mala forma y se giro nuevamente hacia el espejo.

"Tengo que lucir perfecto".

"No quisiera bajarte de tu nube, Yuriy, pero el que se supone que debe lucir perfecto soy yo" -dijo, sarcásticamente-.

"Desde luego, la boda es tuya" -sacudió con la mano su hombro derecho, quitando una pelusa imaginaria- "Que rápido pasa el tiempo" -volteo a verlo con burla- "Y pensar que apenas fue ayer cuando eres un niño molesto y presuntuoso, que se paseaba por la Abadía ignorando a todo el mundo" -chasqueo los dedos como si acabase de recordar algo- "¡Espera! Eso fue ayer, en tu visita a la Abadía... todavía eres molesto y presuntuoso e ignoraste a todos ¡Especialmente a mí!".

"Hmpf... como si me hubiese perdido de gran cosa".

Kai se inclino hacia una mesita de noche, tomando de ella un fino reloj de plata. Colocándose lo en la muñeca, aquel había sido un regalo de Rei.

"Con amigos como tú, no necesito enemigos" -dijo Yuriy-.

"No lo creo, con el psicópata novio que tienes debe de bastarte para enemigo... aun no se que viste en él" -cerro el seguro del reloj-.

"Lo que le haya visto" -respondió sencillamente- "Yo también podría preguntar que vio Rei en ti, con ese carácter de los infiernos que tienes... pero como eres mi amigo y te conozco, puedo decir que Rei tuvo mucha suerte".

"Hmpf" -prefirió no hacer comentario alguno, para que el pelirrojo no siguiese con aquello-.

Kai no deseaba halagos porque aunque pareciese un tontería, lo hacían sentirse incomodo. Aun no estaba acostumbrado, a pesar de que Rei constantemente estaba resaltando cada habilidad y cualidad que tenía.

"Aunque casi se te escapa... mira que su amiguita orejas de gato siempre estaba muy empalagosa con él, casi pude jurar que esos dos acababan juntos".

Ante el comentario, Kai frunció el ceño guardándose la maldición que pensaba soltar. La sola idea de que Rei hubiese terminado con Mao le hacia sentirse enfermo, porque era verdad que hacia mas de cuatro años, había temido que Mao se ganase el corazón del chino y lo alejase de él para siempre. Sin embargo, todos sus temores fueron borrados cuando Rei no se dejo seducir por ella, y en cambio había venido hacia él, haciéndole lo que según Kai, era la declaración sentimental mas bella de todas.

Yuriy nuevamente chasqueo los dedos, volteando a mirar al bicolor pues obviamente algún detalle acababa de recordar.

"Y a todo esto, si tan mal decías que te caía... ¿Qué hace ella en tu habitación y la de Rei?" -miro fijamente al bicolor- "No puedo creer que dejes que este ahí... ¿Qué esta haciendo?".

Kai elevo una ceja, preguntándose si debía contestar o no. Era cierto que le había desagradado Mao a morir, le repugnaba la sola mención de su nombre o cualquier alusión a ella... pero sencillamente ya no había caso, Rei iba a casarse con él, y Mao estaba comprometida con Rai. Las cosas habían cambiando, y la misma pelirosa se lo hizo ver una semana antes, cuando luego de llegar desde China y hospedarse en la mansión, había conseguido pasar a solas un momento con el bicolor para hablar con él. Al final, aparentemente todas las diferencias habían quedado resultas.

Y justo el día de ayer, Mao había ido a buscarlo, haciéndole una pequeña petición, de algo sencillo que deseaba hacer. Kai se había negado, pero al final ante la insistencia obstinada de la china, acepto más a la fuerza que otra cosa.

"Nada importante" -respondió, mientras cerraba los ojos- "Solo esta preparando el supuesto regalo que quiere darle a Rei".

Yuriy pardeo confuso e interesado. Mas Kai se dispuso a no decirle nada mas del tema, pensando que definitivamente Mao tenía ideas o muy locas en la cabeza, o bastante adecuadas.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

El segundo capitulo ¡Que lindo! jajajajaja... para que vean Yuriy no fue taaaan malo con Kai, el pobrecito bicolor tiene suficiente molestia con lo paranoico que es, corrió con suerte, porque Rei no puede decir lo mismo teniendo a alguien como Bryan xD oh, imaginen que están a unas horas de casarse y les toca tener que pasar ese tiempo con alguien como Bry-chan 9.9 seguro que yo desertaría del matrimonio por un ataque de nervios XD como sea... para que vean, Mao no es tan mala, si, se quiso encasquetar al neko y toda la cosa pero psss no le salio. Ya veremos que sigue en el próximo capitulo y aun no decido si ser maldosa o buenita y poner todo color de rosa (nada que ver con Mao, ósea ¬¬) o hago mis desastres, jejejeje, pero de todas formas todo tiene que ir lindo. Ok, como siempre yo estoy muy agradecida de sus comentarios, los aprecio bastante, así que les agradezco por ello a las siguientes personas:

_**HiO iVaNoV**_

_**Selene-Kagome-Vampire92**_

_**Asuka-Hao**_

_**Yumi Hiwatari**_

_**Addanight**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

**Bien, me parece que es todo. Por cierto, querida prima Hio, ya luego me dirás que te ha parecido este capitulo jajajaja.**

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "..._En la Guerra, en el Amor y en los Fanfics, todo se vale..._" ------**»**


	3. Capitulo III

_Acotaciones: _

"..." diálogos

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "_Only me, only you_"**

∞ **Autor: _Celen Marinaiden_**.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, shonen-ai, mini-serie, lemon por ahí llegado el momento.

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

∞ **Dedicatoria**: ¡A mi prima! Hio Ivanov de Mizuhara, con carinio n.n

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_OnLy Me, OnLy YoU_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capitulo III**

Todo en el salón se encontraba perfectamente arreglado. Desde las decoraciones de los grandes ventanales, hasta los candelabros y las mesas. La comida estaba perfecta y en orden. En aquel momento todo se encontraba vació, a excepción de algunos sirvientes que se hallaban afinando los últimos detalles, y también algunos amigos de Rei... amigos bastante molestos a su parecer, había que agregar.

Ya faltaba poco, y los escasos invitados que ya habían llegado se encontraban esperando en la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Todo parecía estar perfecto, y lo estaba. ¡Claro! No se podía pedir menos, después de todo cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con el apellido Hiwatari debía de ser perfecta, y mas tratándose de la boda de su único nieto. Argh... la palabra "boda" aun lo hacia sentirse con nauseas... ¿Es que Kai no podría estar mas loco? Temía que aquello hubiese venido de familia, se arriesgaba a decir que era por parte de la madre. Y pensar que cuando su "pequeño" nieto había llegado diciéndole que tenía un novio había sido la mas horrible noticia de su vida... cambio de parecer cuando se entero de que ese novio era nada mas y nada menos que Rei Kon, un integrante del odioso equipo de Beyblade en el que Kai había formado parte hacia años. De nuevo cambio de parecer sobre la noticia mas horrible, cuando Kai determino rotundamente y sin lugar a reproches que Rei se vendría a vivir a la mansión, donde ÉL y Kai vivían... ¡Y sin preguntarle siquiera si estaba de acuerdo! Pero estar presente mientras Kai le proponía matrimonio a Kon, ese definitivamente había sido el momento que se llevaba las Palmas de Oro como el peor. No es que odiase la idea, no, sencillamente solo sentía recelo hacia ella. Si a Kai se le hubiese ocurrido hacer cosa semejante hacia al menos dos años ¡Voltaire hubiese movido mar y tierra para impedirlo! Pero ahora, sencillamente no quedaba caso.

No había sido fácil ¡Que va! Al principio cuando Rei había llegado a SU mansión, invitado a ella por SU nieto, había dispuesto de SUS instalaciones, servicios e incluso de SU servidumbre; habría jurado en aquel instante que moriría de un infarto al corazón o de algo semejante a una embolia. No concebía la idea de que su mas que perfecto, culto, educado, refinado e inteligente nieto anduviese con alguien... como... ¡Como Rei! Que carecía siquiera de un apellido digno, juraba por toda su fortuna ¡Que hasta su nacionalidad le desagradaba!... no podía sin embargo echarlo como deseaba porque sabía perfectamente que Kai no perdonaría aquello jamás, Kai ya le había perdonado muchos errores pero era seguro que nunca seria capaz de darle indulgencia si lo alejaba de la persona que amaba.

Argh... otra vez se sentía con nauseas... ¡Amor! como había despreciado esa palabra y cuanto tiempo había gastado para educar a Kai en contra de ella. Creyó que lo había logrado, que su nieto jamás caería en absurdos sentimentalismos como amistad, amor, piedad o bondad; y todo iba bien, claro, hasta que el despreciable de Rei Kon apareció ¡Bendito el chino por venir a arruinar su trabajo!... si, realmente bendito, porque tarde se dio cuenta Voltaire de que toda su supuesta educación había sido uno de sus infames y peores crímenes, si Rei no hubiese aparecido en la vida de Kai justo en el tiempo que lo hizo... si Kai hubiese continuado creciendo con todos esos ideales hubiese sido imposible después el hacer que los olvidase. Sin Rei... seguramente Kai seria en aquel instante el mas amargado y desdichado de los seres, incapaz siquiera de entender que significaba la palabra "Felicidad". Había que aceptarlo, Rei había salvado a su nieto y le había enseñado a vivir realmente. Oh, pero no por eso iba a perdonarle los primeros errores en cuanto había llegado a su pulcra y siempre impecable mansión... a Voltaire casi llegaron a salirle canas de color verde por el comportamiento del chino, porque era tan, tan... ¡Inaceptable! No veía por ninguna parte los modales básicos, ni las posturas correctas siquiera a la hora de sentarse, o al menos el tono que se debía de usar dependiendo de los comentarios o la conversación ¡Incluso la forma de referirse a las personas! Porque era mas que claro que Rei no entendía que no podía hablarle a todo mundo como si no hubiese distinción entre una trabajadora domestica, y un socio importante de Biovolt. Comprendía que Rei había recibido una educación muy diferente, pero ¡Por favor! ¿Qué no podía Kai reprender alguna vez ese comportamiento... "salvaje"?

Aunque quizá por eso es que Kai se encontraba enamorado como un idiota. Rei sencillamente era ajeno a todo aquello que Kai odiaba. Era salvaje, natural, sincero, alegre, bondadoso, precavido, sereno... algo tan diferente al mundo prefabricado en el que Kai había crecido, un mundo donde todo comportamiento era previamente planeado, donde se usaban mascaras que simulaban actitudes perfectas, donde era regla engañar y mentir de manera hipócrita, donde había que ser reservado en cuanto a todas las emociones, en donde todo era tan aborreciblemente escueto y bizarro. Ah, si pudiese remediar todos esos errores que había cometido con su nieto, si pudiese regresarle la inocencia infantil que le quito, y todas aquellas sonrisas alegres que jamás le dejo tener... para su fortuna, Rei ya había saldado y arreglado el daño que el había hecho, por eso le era imposible ahora siquiera el pensar en hacerle algún tipo de daño al chino. En poco tiempo, después de todo Rei seria una parte "oficial" de la familia y a la familia se le debe de proteger y respetar... y aunque se odiase por reconocerlo, Rei... Rei... él se había... ¡Ugh! Se había ganado su cariño... ¡Oh! Como se odiaba por eso ¡Pero nunca lo diría públicamente! Jamás, primero lo torturarían antes de aceptar semejante verdad.

"¡Takao, no toques eso!".

Aquel grito pareció regresar al hombre a la realidad. Miro hacia la dirección de donde había venido el molesto sonido, para solo suspirar resignado mientras observaba como el desesperante hijo de Judy Mizuhara se encontraba discutiendo con... con el "campeón" de Beyblade mas patético de la historia, que aparentemente intentaba comerse una de las costosas tartas que estaban dispuestas en una gran bandeja de plata para ser servidas después. De acuerdo, podía aceptar que apreciaba a Rei y tolerar todas las locuras espontáneas que se le ocurriesen ¡Pero jamás toleraría a sus infames amigos! Oh... ¿Por qué Rei debía de tener a esa gentuza por amistad? después de todo los años habían servido, y el chino había aprendido el comportamiento adecuado que todo Hiwatari debe de presentar ante la sociedad, aunque casi con decepción había notado que eso solamente era una fachada, porque Rei solo se dedicaba a fingir cuando era necesario, ya que fuera de todo asunto importante, el seguía siendo el mismo chico sencillo y honesto. Bien... no era taaan malo el hecho, porque sabía que Kai amaba a ese chico tal como era y que no deseaba que se transformase en otra copia más de persona que el dinero creaba. Además, el prefería al Rei verdadero que al Rei de "alta sociedad"... ¿Qué, por qué? bien, era bajo admitirlo... pero el Rei de Sociedad se parecía demasiado a Voltaire mismo, él se sentía incluso a veces que estaba por debajo del nivel del oriental... ¡Vaya giro! Definitivamente la vida encontraba algún extraño regocijo haciendo ese tipo de jugarretas.

En momentos así, Voltaire se preguntaba si sus ancestros estarían revolcándose en sus respectivas tumbas. La respuesta mayoritariamente siempre era: "Sí".

"¡Señor Voltaire!".

Oh... ¿Y ahora quien era el maldito inoportuno? Porque él estaba muy ocupado en sus pensamientos.

"Boris" -dijo el hombre, con un tono carente de amabilidad-.

El chico, quien en aquel momento se detenía frente al aristocrático hombre, solamente elevo las cejas al escuchar su nombre dicho con aquel hastió. En fin, estaba mas que acostumbrado, así era Voltaire Hiwatari, y después de años de conocerlo no era posible que lograse intimidarlo siquiera.

"¿No deberías estar con Rei?" -intento preguntar con calma-.

Oh, si, porque después de una batalla casi campal sucedida en su mansión hacia cosa de un año, Voltaire había dejado de llamar al chino "Kon", para sencillamente, decir su nombre.

"Estaba" -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- "Pero parece que se canso de mi, porque luego me tomo del cuello y me saco de la habitación... ¡Que mal genio tiene!".

Voltaire reviro los ojos, imaginando que es lo que Bryan había llegado a hacer para exasperar al siempre tranquilo novio de su nieto.

"Si ya lo he dicho" -se cruzo de brazos- "Kai le ha pegado muchas de sus manías".

De acuerdo, en aquel instante el hombre no se sentía muy dispuesto a comenzar a discutir sobre Kai y Rei, con un muy impertinente Bryan que pocas veces solía guardar la compostura, quizá seria capaz de soportar al chico en cualquier otra situación que no fuese una tan importante como esa. Así que suponiendo una forma fácil de sacarse al chico de encima, metió una mano dentro del bolsillo de su saco, el mismo que Kai le había ayudado a elegir y que al principio Voltaire se había negado a comprar, después de todo pese a que el traje era bastante bueno y que en apariencia le quedaría perfectamente bien, el precio le había hecho sentir repulsión por el... después de todo parecía ser ridículamente "barato" para lo que un Hiwatari podría comprar. Bendito de nuevo el chino que salio diciendo algo parecido a "Un precio alto no es una garantía de calidad o utilidad", perfecto, además de ser un genio en los negocios su futuro "yerno" además se creía filosofo.

Sus dedos palparon el objeto que buscaba, lo tomo en manos y lo saco. Se trataba de una caja dorada hecha de metal brillante quizá podría tratarse de oro o quizá no. En la tapa, una brillante letra "H" sobresalía hecha en una segunda dimensión.

"¿Sabes donde se encuentran mi nieto y Yuriy?" -pregunto neutralmente-.

"Hmm... sí, me parece que sí" -dijo algo extrañado-.

"Bien, entonces lleva esto con... el otro padrino" -un suspiro reticente salio casi inaudiblemente de sus labios- "Y dile a ambos que se apresuren, deben ya de estar listos al menos".

"Bien, señor".

Bryan no se molesto en replicar, ni tan siquiera en hacer algún tipo de mueca fastidiada. Estaba acostumbrado desde niño a que el hombre decía y él hacia. No era tan malo, solamente se trataba de una vieja costumbre, además habría que ser muy ignorante como para no darse cuenta que Voltaire solamente lo estaba mandando lejos porque obviamente no necesitaba de su compañía... oh... y era mas fácil de adivinar al ver la expresión del mayor... ¡Estaba nervioso! Claro que si, Bryan podría apostar que Voltaire Hiwatari no era el ápice de serenidad e indiferencia que siempre era. Quizá hasta el pobre hombre trataba de engañarse a si mismo pensando en todo menos en la situación actual. Si Bryan supiese que tenía razón, se hubiese tirado al suelo riendo de buena gana.

Mientras avanzaba por el gran salón de la mansión, el ojiverde aprecio que realmente se había hecho un trabajo bastante esmerado. Uff... aun no se acostumbraba a ver tanto lujo ostentoso por todas partes. La mansión principal de los Hiwatari en Rusia jamás era abierta para las demás personas, si se tenía suerte solo una o dos eran invitadas a estar dentro. Pero en esta ocasión la mansión parecía un hotel cinco estrellas. Aun no creía que el osco abuelo de Kai hubiese permitido que tantas personas se hospedasen en su muy exclusivo santuario. Sobre todo esos tipos aprovechados...los mismos tipos aprovechados que ahora se encontraban sacando de quicio a Voltaire. Si, Takao y el resto de sus "amigos".

Bien, dejaría de pensar en lo demás y mejor se concentraría en su tan importante "encomienda". No necesitaba abrir la metálica caja que traía llevando en su mano para saber que es lo que contenía. Era algo hasta risible de imaginar, pero sin duda dentro estaban los dos anillos que Kai había mandado a hacer para tan "especialmente importante" ocasión. Realmente no entendía porque el bicolor tenía que hacer tanto alarde de todo eso ¡Ni que fuese la gran cosa! pero bueno, si Kai quería ser un patético enfermo de amor, que lo fuese entonces. Justo en aquel momento Bryan se regaño, recordándose entonces lo que el mismo había estado pensando desde hacia ya semanas antes y de la resolución a la que había llegado. Si contaba con eso, entonces debía de admitir que Kai no era el único enfermo de amor en aquella mansión.

La curiosidad pudo mas, y sin ver nada muy malo en su acción extendió su otra mano y la llevo hacia donde llevaba la caja de metal, abriéndola sin mucha prisa. Como lo había supuesto, dos brillantes anillos plateados se encontraban dentro de un acojinado interior de terciopelo en color negro. Los anillos eran algo realmente sencillo, sin ningún tipo de adoro o grabado y Bryan se sintió extrañado de que Kai hubiese pedido algo tan poco ufano, se esperaba ver anillos de oro con caras joyas e incrustaciones. En fin, a saber lo que había pasado por la mente de Kai cuando mando a hacer aquellas alianzas. Nuevamente sin ver nada malo en su siguiente acción, tomo uno de los anillos y observo su sencillez con tranquilidad, al girarlo para apreciarlo mejor se dio cuenta de que dentro aparentemente se encontraba algún tipo de escritura, ya había supuesto que quizás algo así tendría aunque por un momento había esperado equivocarse. Acerco más el anillo hacia sus ojos para poder leer las pequeñas y delicadas letras marcadas hasta que estas se hicieron más visibles.

"Ayer. Hoy. Mañana".

Era lo único que decía. Bryan alejo el pulido anillo de sus orbes verdes, y parpadeo de manera semejante a la de un niño desilusionado. ¿Solamente eso decía? De verdad que se había esperado mas, algo cursi como un: _Te amo para siempre_, ó _Juntos por toda la eternidad_... ¡Pero no! solamente había tres palabras que no parecían tener contexto alguno. Dejo en su lugar el anillo, tomando el otro observando que estaba igualmente grabado en el interior y con las mismas palabras. Uh, así que después de todo Kai no era tan sentimentalista como se lo había pensando, en fin, ya encontraría entonces otra cosa de la cual burlarse de él. Aunque claro, Bryan desconocía completamente cuan importantes eran aquellas tres palabras sin embargo.

No supo cuanto es todo lo que tuvo que caminar en aquella enorme mansión, perdió la cuenta de cuantos escalones subió y de cuantas veces se equivoco de puerta. Sin embargo cuando por fin dio con la habitación indicada, se apresuro a abrirla y le pareció absurdo que la misma no tuviese siquiera metido el cerrojo, aunque era más bien normal porque aquella parte de la mansión estaba completamente restringida a cualquier persona "ajena". Cuando la puerta se hizo a un lado, el ojiverde se quedo boquiabierto por la escena que acababa de recibirle. Nunca hubiese imaginado encontrarse con algo así al entrar en el cuarto. Ahí en la habitación de invitados, sobre una cama aparentemente desordenada se encontraban nada más y nada menos que su siempre adorable novio pelirrojo, y el patán odioso de Kai. Sí, Kai se encontraba tendido sobre la cama, mientras que su querido chico se encontraba sobre él, en una posición que sencillamente no había dado cabida en su mente en anteriores pensamientos durante el día. Sencillamente imposible.

Cuando repararon en la presencia del tercero, ambos rusos voltearon para ver a un Bryan que se había quedado completamente de pie junto a la puerta, los dos se reprendieron mentalmente por no ser más cuidados y haber cerrado con llave cuando debieron. Se hizo un silencio y después...

Después la risa de Bryan inundo todo el lugar, sendas carcajadas que solamente se le escuchaban cuando encontraba algo realmente divertido, oh, porque la situación lo era. Yuriy había sometido al gran Kai Hiwatari bajo él, quien antes había estado gritando improperios mientras el pelirrojo intentaba por todos los medios del mundo conseguir colocarle la corbata, con la que se haría el ya muy típico moño. Lo había logrado ya, cuando Bryan había interrumpido en la habitación, solamente para ver como Yuriy maldecía cuando Kai se había movido, arruinado el moño que casi había conseguido hacer alrededor del cuello con la corbata.

"Que ridículos" -comento Bryan, cuando al fin pudo contenerse un poco-.

La misma situación había pasado hacia dos semanas, cuando había tenido que escuchar a Kai quejarse de que bajo ninguna torcida circunstancia él iba a acceder llevar algo tan infame, como un ridículo moño en el traje ¡Por mas reglamentario que fuese! Yuriy le había discutido hasta el cansancio que aquello era parte del vestuario, pero Kai se había negado rotundamente ¿La razón?... el bicolor no sabía como hacer aquel mentado "moñito estúpido". Enojado, el pelirrojo se le había tirado encima mientras que con una expresión semejante a la de un loco homicida, había intentado colocarle adecuadamente la maldita corbata. Rei y Bryan se habían reído de lo lindo de ambos, mientras que el peligris alegaba que aquel realmente si era el comportamiento más patético que en la vida había visto. Dos semanas después la imagen se repetía, sólo que esta vez parecía un más gracioso ya que los antes perfectos trajes se encontraban hechos un desastre.

¡Pero que inmaduros! Y todavía tenían el descaro de decirle a él que mas le valía que se comportara mientras estuviera haciéndole compañía a Rei, al menos él y Rei no terminaban haciendo estupideces.

En un instante Yuriy se levanto, seguido de Kai quien luego de dirigirle un insulto posó su vista en el tercer ruso, que claramente se estaba conteniendo para no burlarse o soltar uno de sus venenosos comentarios.

"¡Ni te atrevas a hablar!" -grito furioso el bicolor-.

Bryan estuvo tentado a reírse, pero exitosamente se controlo. Elevo una ceja y en cambio plasmo una sonrisa de lo más satírica en sus labios.

"Espero que creas en los milagros, Hiwatari" -dijo, mientras acentuaba su nefasta sonrisa-.

Kai lo fulmino con una mirada, pero en nada le importo.

"Porque vas a necesitar un milagro para no ser asesinado... cuando Rei y tu abuelo te vean, querrán matarte".

Kai se giro hacia el lado del espejo y desde donde estaba noto que su impecable traje blanco era un desastre, su camisa estaba desfajada, arrugada y podría jurar que había perdido un botón, los pantalones parecían haber sido usados previamente formar una bola de ropa y jugar con ellos; su cabello que anteriormente había lucido perfectamente acomodado ahora era un típico desastre y encima su precioso saco blanco estaba tirado junto a la cama. Sus ojos rojizos llamearon y volteo al instante hacia Yuriy, quien no lucia ni lejanamente mejor que él. Apretó los dientes de una forma que pareció irreal, mientras que Yuriy daba un paso hacia atrás, sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

"Oh... vamos, Kai" -dijo, torpemente- "¡Se puede arreglar! Tenemos tanto tiempo... ¡Ni se nota mucho!"

Bryan se cerró la puerta, se recargo en ella mientras cruzaba los brazos y se preparo para el espectáculo. Bien podría tratar de salvar a su adorado novio, pero por otra parte no quería perder la oportunidad de ver a un histérico Kai justo el día de su boda ¡Aquello no tenía precio!

El primer grito colérico llego, mientras que le hacia eco la regocijada risa de Bryan... ¡Pero que divertido estaba resultando ser todo esto! No todos los días uno puede darse el lujo de ver al inalterable de Kai Hiwatari perder los estribos como un chiquillo de cinco años...oh, y Bryan se encargaría de recordárselo al bicolor tooodos los días de su vida ¡Sí que lo haría!

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Apuesto que por un momento pensaron lo peor cuando Bryan abrió la puerta XD jajajaja, pero calma ¿Me creerían capaz de hacer algo que atente contra Kai y Rei? Para nada, yo me case con esta pareja y les soy muy fiel, no los traicionaría separándolos o emparejándolos con otro xD. Y psss, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir al respecto del capitulo, solo que ahora si ya falta poco para la ceremonia de la firma de papeles, y para que escriba el lem... es decir, para una adorable noche de bodas XD jajaja... bien, como tengo muuuchas cosas que hacer, entonces yo me retiro, no sin antes agradecer sus reviews a:

_**Hio Ivanov**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Nadryl**_

_**Asuka-Hao**_

**_Yumi Hiwatari_**

_**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**_

_**Addanight**_

_**Nanami**_

De acuerdo, es todo ¡Gracias por leer!

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "..._En la Guerra, en el Amor y en los Fanfics, todo se vale..._" ------**»**


	4. Capitulo IV

_Acotaciones: _

"..." diálogos

'...' _pensamientos_

(...) mis burdos comentarios

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "_Only me, only you_"**

∞ **Autor: _Celen Marinaiden_**.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, shonen-ai, mini-serie, lemon por ahí llegado el momento.

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

∞ **Dedicatoria**: ¡A mi prima! Hio Ivanov de Mizuhara, con carinio n.n

**.:°/\°:. .:°/\°** **_OnLy Me, OnLy YoU_** **°/\°:. .:°/\°:.**

**Capitulo IV**

Con mucho cuidado, sus manos delgadas terminaron con su trabajo, haciendo el último ajuste y dejando el perfecto moño negro donde debía ir, arreglando de paso el cuello blanco de la camisa.

Satisfecha, dio un paso hacia atrás mirando largamente a la persona que tenía frente a si. Sencillamente Rei Kon estaba mas que perfecto. Su cabello lucia brillante y arreglado moderadamente dejándole ese aire rebelde que siempre solía tener. Su traje estaba perfectamente pulcro e impecable, sin arrugas siquiera. Todo en él, desde sus zapatos hasta el dobladillo de la camisa estaba meticulosamente bien cuidado. Sencillamente ideal.

¡Oh! Si el chico no estuviese por casarse, y ella oficialmente comprometida, quizá se sentiría tentada a saltarle encima, mas no podían culparla ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio podría resistirse a semejante pedazo de atractivo como el que tenía frente a si? definitivamente la respuesta con toda seguridad era: nadie. En serio que era una lastima las condiciones en las que ambos se encontraban, en fin, santo remedio.

"Estas que brillas, Rei" -dijo emocionada ella-.

"¿Brillar?" -respondió un poco desorientado-.

"Sí, por lo deslumbrante" -respondió riendo-.

"Oh, Mao, no empieces" -advirtió- "Yo me siento tan... tonto" -bufo frustrado- "Creo que parezco ridículo así".

"¡Estas loco!" -grito decididamente- "¡Estas increíble! Todos los que te vean van a sorprenderse con toda seguridad... ¡Rei! Si no fuese porque Hiwatari me mataría, te pediría que me casaras conmigo ahora mismo".

"¡Mao!" -riño- "¿Y Rai?".

"Ah, sí, él también" -acepto descuidadamente-.

"No puedo creerlo" -negó divertido, mientras sonreía, mas su expresión se volvió seria- "¿En serio crees que estoy bien?".

"Más que bien, Rei, estas perfecto".

Y Mao no mentía.

Rei puramente tenía un aire completamente diferente en aquel momento, vestido de esa forma y luciendo aquel precioso brillo en los ojos, signo inequívoco de felicidad. Increíble... cuanto había pasado el tiempo sin duda. Parecía que apenas había sido el día anterior cuando ambos acarreaban juntos cubos de agua para los sembradíos, cuando apenas eran un par de niños. De verdad que en su momento ninguno de los dos creyó que terminarían de esa forma, al menos jamás le paso por la mente a Rei que su vida se vería transformada y abandonaría la tranquilidad de su pueblo y sus paisajes, para irse a vivir entre la opulencia del dinero y las complicaciones del intrincado mundo de los negocios. Mao se quedaría sin duda alguna con Rai, en su amada aldea, ambos querían tanto ese lugar que era imposible que concibiesen la idea de estar viviendo en otra parte que no fuese esa, querían que sus hijos también creciesen ahí en medio de la belleza de la naturaleza.

El pelirosada dejo salir un suspiro, mientras ligeramente extendía su mano y le pasaba los dedos por uno de los mechones negros que caían por la frente de Rei, en un intento de acomodarlo aunque no había necesidad alguna. Rei iba a casarse y no seria con ella ¡Vaya cosa! si alguien le hubiese dicho eso cuando ella tenía catorce años, seguramente habría odiado a ese alguien el resto de su vida. No iba a negar que había estado enamorada de Rei como una boba desde que recordaba, y había hecho mil y un cosas para llamar la atención de su amigo de la infancia, por un momento le pareció que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos sin embargo aquello había sido una quimera, si Rei había sentido algún afecto amoroso por ella todo eso termino cuando se unió a los dichosos Bladebreakers y conoció a Kai Hiwatari. Había que aceptarlo, pero ella nunca seria rival contra el ruso de cautivantes ojos rubíes por mas que le pesara aceptarlo. Había intentado todo lo que a su alcance estuvo para obtener a Rei para sí, mas cuando estaba por declarársele aparentemente Rei se le había adelantado haciendo él otra declaración que la dejo muda de la impresión.

Aquel día ambos habían quedado en tomar un helado, luego de dar un paseo por la ciudad. Takao había hecho una reunión para festejar el día en el que su equipo había ganado su primer torneo, y había invitado a miembros de los demás equipos que conocían y de los cuales se consideraban buenos amigos, era mas que claro que los White Tigers no rechazaron la invitación, aunque solamente Rai y Mao habían podido asistir por razones que siempre se negaron a especificar. Habían llegado con mucha anticipación y la pelirosa desde su arribo no había hecho otra cosa mas que estar todo lo cerca posible de Rei, lo que aparentemente era obvio para todo mundo no lo fue para el pelinegro, pues aparentemente nunca se dio cuenta de las intenciones que su amiga de ojos dorados tenía para con él. Y aquel día que quedaba solamente a casi 48 horas de que se llevase a cabo la fiesta que tenía tan entusiasmados a los ex-Bladebreakers, Mao al fin había conseguido que Rei le prestase su atención solamente a ella y juntos habían salido a buscar de ese delicioso postre frió. Rei ya conocía perfectamente la ciudad y recordaba de memoria donde se vendía el mejor helado que además resultaba ser un lugar bastante agradable para quedarse un rato a conversar. Luego de que sus ordenes fueron tomadas y los helados traídos se dispusieron a hablar de muchos variados temas. Fue típico que comentasen de lo que había sucedido en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto, y se pusieran al día con todos los acontecimientos posibles, estratégicamente Mao había encontrado la forma de llevar la conversación de tal forma astuta que terminaron hablando sobre asuntos del corazón. Mao había dicho las cosas exactas y había hecho las preguntas adecuadas, y justamente cuando creía que la situación debía de estar en el punto exacto y ella a casi un minuto de confesarle sus sentimientos a aquel del que según ella creí que amaba desde niña, Rei se había adelantando haciendo una revelación que nunca se había esperado.

_... Creo que estoy enamorado de Kai..._

Fue todo lo que necesito decir para que Mao sintiese que sus sentimientos se rompían uno a uno.

Y la burbuja de ilusiones y esperanzas que se había hecho se desvaneció. Pudo llorar, pudo correr, pudo buscar tirarse frente a un automóvil, pero antes de que pudiese al menos demostrar su dolor le había ganado nuevamente Rei, porque justo después de eso el chino se había desmoronado frente a ella, creyendo que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Mao quiso decirle los suyos, y quiso echarle en cara que tampoco eran correspondidos pero prefirió callarse cualquier cosa que pudiese revelar como se sentía por dentro; en cambio había comenzado a hablar con Rei intentando indagar mas en el tema, y había terminado dándole ánimos prometiendo que lo ayudaría en cualquier cosa que necesitase, que si realmente quería en algo a aquel "ruso muy idiota" entonces debía de luchar por aquello que quería. Sí, eran los típicos diálogos y consejos que se le dan a un enamorado que se siente sin esperanzas, e igual funcionaron como suelen funcionar siempre.

Al final de ese día, Mao había terminado llorando en brazos de Rai, quien la consoló hasta donde pudo. Apenas un año después de eso, ella y Rai ya habían formalizado una relación tiempo después de que Rei y Kai hubiesen hecho lo mismo. Ahora, años después, Mao se declaraba oficialmente enamorada de su prometido, y completamente feliz por la inminente unión oficial que habría entre su antiguo amor y ese muy idiota ruso. Bien, la vida parecía ser buena.

"Estoy tan impaciente ¿Tú no?".

"Tengo que estarlo, Mao ¡Es mi boda!".

"Oh, vamos ¡Tranquilo! Todo saldrá muy bien, espera a que veas todo lo que el abuelo de Kai ha hecho ¡La mansión esta divina! Las flores, y los bocadillos ¡Y el pastel! Waaa, ni que decir de los adornos ¡Que suerte tienes! Todo esta tan lindo y elegante" -suspiro emocionada, con sus manos juntas y sus ojos brillando de emoción-.

Rei rió jovialmente al ver el nada decoroso comportamiento de su amiga, o al menos eso es lo que pensarían las personas "aristocráticas" con las que tenía que estar obligado a convivir por eso de los asuntos Hiwatari.

"Por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" -pregunto, recordando que no había podido encontrarla cuando se había metido en la habitación para comenzar a alistarse-.

Ante la pregunta, la china sonrió de una manera que en nada agrado a Rei, y el brillo de sus ojos dorados tuvo cierto toque que el pelinegro pudo jurar tenía malicia.

"Oh... estuve por ahí" -contesto con un tono inocente-.

"¿Y que estabas haciendo?" -pregunto acusador-.

"Nada" -el brillo de sus ojos aumento- "Rei... corrígeme si me equivoco, pero, a ti te gustan las cosas con aire romántico ¿No? como atardeceres, una simple flor o una caricia dada en el momento justo".

Ante aquellas palabras, el chino se sonrojo sintiéndose incomodo.

"Sí, bien... me gustan" -se encogió de hombros- "Debes de recordar que siempre te has burlado de eso".

"Al contrario ¡Siempre me gusto eso de ti!" -y se guardo el comentario de decir que le hubiese gustado mas el que fuese romántico con ella- "¿A Kai le agradan?".

"No" -se encogió de hombros- "Siempre suele reírse de mis tendencias... eh... cursis, como él las llama" -frunció el ceño de manera graciosa- "Pero así es él".

"Ah" -fue lo único que expreso-.

"¿Por qué?".

"Por nada".

Sin embargo Rei la miro con sospecha. Mao, maquillada delicadamente, ostentando un peinado elegante haciendo que graciosos bucles cayesen por su espalda, el vestido rojo de corte largo y sencillo ajustado a su figura, y aquellas joyas discretas complementando el cuadro no ayudaban para nada a la expresión de inocencia angelical que había puesto... algo se traía entre manos... Y **no** le gustaba en lo mas mínimo ignorar de que se trataba ese _algo_.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

Voltaire Hiwatari avanzo a paso firme por el pulido piso. Su caminar demandaba respeto e imponencia, por la expresión que había en su rostro mas de uno diría que estaba completamente furioso.

Y lo estaba.

Tras él, iba caminando aprisa intentando seguirle el paso un muy tranquilo Bryan, que portaba su traje de manera descuidada pero encantadora, parecía bastante ajeno al disgusto del hombre mayor, incluso cuando había sido la noticia que le había dado la que lo había puesto de esa forma.

A grandes zancadas Voltaire subió la infinidad de escaleras que lo llevarían hacia su objetivo. ¡No podía ser! Claro que no, aquello era sencillamente impensable ¡Claro que lo era! Lo mas seguro es que se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de ese Boris, que lo único que sabía hacer era fastidiar a la mitad del mundo que lo rodeaba, en cuanto constara que el ojiverde se equivocaba iba a buscar una manera de castigarlo decentemente por el enojo que en ese momento le estaba haciendo pasar. Porque sencillamente _no_ podía ser cierto lo que le había dicho ¡Impensable siquiera!

'_Boris se llevara una buena después de esta, hacerme correr a mí como si estuviese para esas cosas'_ -pensó el hombre, con la mandíbula firmemente apretada-.

Voltaire había estado lo mas humanamente posible soportando las impertinencias de los amiguitos de Kon, cuando Bryan había llegado a darle aquellas estupendas noticias que parecían una mentira sacada directamente de la mente torcida del jovencito, sin embargo dada la insistencia del chico y la seguridad de lo que le estaba diciendo se vio en la obligación de encaminarse tan rápido como podía sin perder la elegancia para poder comprobar con sus propios ojos que aquello era una mentira. Si bien no había llegado siquiera todavía a la habitación que buscaba, unos fuertes y enérgicos gritos le hicieron detenerse por unos instantes, parpadeando ante su aparente sorpresa; para que después reanudase su paso con mas rapidez que antes, a medida que avanzaba el tono de aquellos proferíos se hacia mas claro y resonante. Llego a la puerta y tomando la perilla con agresividad, la giro y abrió de un solo golpe.

Demonios. Boris Kuznetzov se había salvado porque no le había mentido.

Pero efectivamente, su adorado y perfecto nieto se encontraba echo una furia, y la habitación parecía haber sido atacada por un inclemente huracán ¡Todo estaba hecho un catástrofe! Parecía que Kai acababa de salir de una maldita pelea callejera, su rostro se encontraba rojo con la ira, pero no más de lo que prontamente se puso el de su abuelo. Yuriy como podía intentaba calmar el terrible desplante que estaba haciendo su amigo... quien iría a decir que si se combinaba a un Kai muerto de nervios y miedo en el día de su boda, y a eso le agregaban el que su aspecto había terminado siendo un desastre, que el tiempo se acababa y que seguramente todo estaba arruinado, daría como resultado a un Kai fuera de control, Yuriy podría jurar que lo único que al bicolor le faltaba por arrojarle era la base de la cama y el colchón.

Voltaire intento tranquilizarse... un Hiwatari no pierde los estribos, un Hiwatari no da escenas de ese tipo, un Hiwatari no se comporta como una bestia fuera de control, un Hiwatari... ¡Argh! ¡Al demonio con las reglas de los malditos Hiwatari!

"¡KAI!".

Aquel bramido hizo que todo el infierno de la habitación se apagase en un instante. El ojiazul aun intentando "huir" por su vida fue el primero en voltear, para encontrarse al abuelo de Kai pareciendo mas imponente y enojado de lo que nunca recordaba haberlo visto antes, por un momento Yuriy se sintió de nuevo con cinco años dentro de la Abadía, y deseando con desesperación su conejito de felpa al que cariñosamente había llamado Yuki, conejito del cual se despidió cuando se lo había prestado Bryan y este le había arrancado la cabeza... ¡Yuriy nunca se lo había perdonado! Eh... pero ese no era el momento para revivir traumas infantiles.

Repentinamente todo el enojo del que parecía ser victima Kai se había apagado de la nada, y su piel comenzaba a recuperar aquel tono blanquecino que tenía. Se enderezo pues le estaba dando la espalda al hombre, pareció aspirar aire profundamente antes de pasarse descuidadamente la mano derecha por la cabeza como si estuviese intentando arreglarse el cabello que cabía destacar era un revoltijo. Con lentitud se giro y miro a Voltaire de manera serena, carente de sentimiento alguno y con una tranquilidad que se creería imposible de una persona que había parecido hacia unos instantes un loco psicópata.

"Dime, abuelo" -dijo indiferentemente-.

Voltaire no se movió de su lugar, y aparentemente endureció la mirada.

"Espero..." -comenzó con voz sedosamente peligrosa- "Que tengas, querido nieto, una muy, pero bastante muy buena explicación para esto... y has de saber, supongo yo, que la mitad de nuestros invitados ya han llegado y que además, estamos a menos de dos horas de que todo comience... con eso en mente... ¿Me darás tu estupenda y convincente explicación?".

Bryan se mordió el labio y se doblo en mismo, aguantando increíblemente la imperiosa necesidad que tenía de soltar una carcajada... ¡Pero que espectáculo! Kai de pronto parecía un quinceañero nervioso que discute con el padre furioso de la muchachita que ha embarazado; Yuriy parecía un pobre niño encogido en un rincón esperando a que llegara la hora de que lo regañasen a él... y Voltaire... oh, Voltaire tenía en ese momento una expresión que seguramente el Can Cerbero, guardián de las puertas del Hades, envidiaría para poder asustar a los enemigos e intrusos.

¡Hey!... ¿Cuál era esa expresión tan linda que se usaba en esos casos? Ah, sí. Con una sonrisa Bryan recordó otro proverbio ingenioso, uno que rezaba: "Aquí arderá Troya".

"Kai" -siseo Voltaire, dando un paso pareciendo mas grande de lo que era- "Estoy esperando".

Kai no supo en ese momento si temía mas a su abuelo furioso, a todos los invitados nada conformes del evento y a que se cancelase la celebración, ó... a como se pondría su hermoso novio cuando se enterase de la situación en la que precisamente ahora se encontraba.

'_Lo sabía... ¡Lo sabía! Algo así pasaría'_ -fue lo único que Kai pudo pensar-.

Oh ¿Por qué la vida era tan perversa y tenía que hacerle eso? ¿Era mucho pedir una boda tranquila? ¡Seguramente que si!

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCM

¡Si! ya sé que el capitulo estuvo de lo peor XD ah... pobre Yuriy, que Bry-chan le mato a su conejito Yuki... la verdad es que no sé de donde salio eso, pero no me resistí a ponerlo muajaja. Y para que vean que Bryancito no es tan malo, en cuanto vio que Kai se había puesto como las cabras, se fue a buscar ayuda con Voltaire-jichan jajajaja. En fin... si, ya sé que muchas no querían ver a Mao con nuestro neko-jin, pero ¡Venga! La tipa no se lo va a tirar ni nada, ya acepto que le habían ganado y todo el show... shales, como sea es todo por hoy, creo que ando demasiado simple para seguir con las notas XD Perdonen la tardanza ¬¬Uu es que la escuela y mi Servicio Social me dejan poca vida para esto. En fin, agradezco mucho su review a las siguientes personas:

_**Addanight**_

_**Yumi Hiwatari**_

_**Saory Hiwatari Kon**_

_**Hio Ivanov**_

_**Nanami**_

_**Dita-Anime-Fan**_

**_H.fanel.K_**

_**Brychat**_

_**Birthy**_

Y sin mas que decir me retiro ¡Muchas gracias por leer! y espero de todo corazón que realmente les este gustando esto, sobre todo a ti, prima querida ñ.ñ

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** _"__**«**¡Quédate conmigo para siempre, toma cualquier forma, vuélveme loco! Pero, ¡Por favor! No me dejes en este abismo donde no puedo hallarte!..._" ------**»**


	5. Capitulo V

_Acotaciones: _

"..." diálogos

'...' _pensamientos_

(...) mis burdos comentarios

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "_Only me, only you_"**

∞ **Autor: _Celen Marinaiden_**.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, shonen-ai, mini-serie, lemon por ahí llegado el momento.

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

∞ **Dedicatoria**: ¡A mi prima! Hio Ivanov de Mizuhara, con carinio n.n

.:°°:. .:°° **_OnLy Me, OnLy YoU_** °°:. .:°°:.

**Capítulo V**

**S**u pie se movía con insistencia, golpeando el piso a gran velocidad, haciendo aquel gesto inconfundible de ansiedad y nerviosismo. De verdad, si no fuese porque estaba muy mal visto, se hubiese sacado un habano de la nada para fumarlo. ¡Se espero cualquier cosa! Se espero que los idiotas amigos de Rei fuesen a hacer alguna tontería y arruinar un arreglo al menos, espero también que el mismo Rei hiciese algún tipo de escena, quizá un ataque de pánico o se negase a salir... ¡Pero Kai! Nunca se espero que el mayor problema que tendría ese día seria ocasionado por su mismo nieto ¡Pero que decepcionante! Aun no le cabía en la cabeza aquel comportamiento, ahora si estaba más que seguro que todo lo malo que tenía Kai lo había sacado del lado materno, porque justo en ese momento su nieto no podía ser menos Hiwatari solamente porque no podía quitarse el apellido.

Miro impaciente por una de las tantas entradas traseras de la mansión, una que se encontraba completamente despejada pues la mayoría de personas estaban atareadas, siendo que eran la servidumbre contratada que caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo la parte que les tocaba. Voltaire lamentaba ahora la idea de hacer una boda de esa magnitud ¿Por qué no sencillamente dejo que Kai y Rei hiciesen lo que en gana se les viniese? Ah, porque sí, toda la idea de esa boda de pies a cabeza había sido sólo suya ¡Maldito él! En un principio lo único que Rei y Kai habían querido hacer era contratar al juez civil sencillamente, buscar a los testigos, firmar ¡Y listo! todo rápido y muy practico. Rei odiaba las fiestas elegantes y las celebraciones grandes, y Kai estaba harto de ellas así que habían decido que lo mejor seria llevar todo de manera simplista, sin que nadie se enterase salvo algunos cuantos. La boda era de ellos y no habría porque compartir algo tan especial con la "plebe" como Kai solía decir. Fue entonces cuando a Voltaire se le ocurrió la ingeniosa idea de intervenir. Pero es que él no iba a tolerar eso, tenían bastante dinero y mucho estatus social como para simplemente hacer lo que proponían aquel par de enamorados ¡Seria indigno! Un Hiwatari no podía permitir semejante cosa ¡Menos él! Pero como se arrepentía ahora de sus absurdas ideas de apego al nombre y al "¿Que pensará la sociedad?". Porque si no hubiese sido de esa forma, ahora mismo no estarían con aquel problema ¡Claro! Porque siempre lo malo tenía que pasar cuando era él quien tenía las ideas, ah, pero cuando Rei era el que sugería las cosas ¡Nunca pasaba nada! Definitivamente la vida lo odiaba mucho como para hacerle ese tipo de cosas.

Y Rei... oh... ¡Ni pensar como se pondría de enterarse! Porque el siempre gracioso de Boris, que parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho con la situación, había sugerido que lo mejor seria darle aviso al chino de las circunstancias... ¡Y Voltaire dijo un rotundo "NO"! el hombre necesitaría ser muy masoquista como para dejar que el novio de Kai se enterase por la ridícula y embarazosa situación que estaban pasando, todo por culpa de Kai y sus estúpidas niñerías de no querer comportarse como debía de ser ¡Por un moño! Todo esto por un desgraciado e inmundo moño ¡Pero que bajo habían llegado las cosas! Apenas y si se podía creer la explicación que le había dado Yuriy de cómo había pasado todo... en serio que Kai debía de estar loco cada día mas ¡Ya no le quedaba duda! Y precisamente tenía que escoger tan importante día para explayar su demencia mas de lo normal. Y si el pelinegro se enteraba... ¡Que el mundo temblase! Rei era una persona bastante tranquila, serena, que prefería hablar antes de hacer otra cosa, alguien que pensaba en las cosas y después actuaba... Ah... pero, cuando se enojaba ¡Que se salvase el que pudiese! El chino se volvía toda una fiera y nadie era capaz de llevarle la contraria ¡Eso lo sabía de antemano! Hasta la fecha, en tres ocasiones había tenido que hacer frente a un Rei hecho el demonio mismo y no había sido capaz siquiera de ganarle ni un sólo dialogo, el único que podía tranquilizar en algo al oriental era Kai, quien con una simple palabra o tomarlo de la mano parecía tener el don de mermar el enfado del chico. Ahora dudaba seriamente que cuando ese enfado llegase Kai pudiese ser capaz de calmar al ojidorado, porque precisamente ¡Rei estaría furioso con él!

Sus plegarias parecieron ser escuchadas, porque justo por la entrada observo como Yuriy llegaba corriendo, sosteniendo de un gancho un precioso traje blanco. No pudo siquiera preguntarle algo, porque el pelirrojo salio disparado cual bala y se perdió por una puerta. Para mas desgracia que fortuna, Bryan acababa de entrar por el mismo umbral que instantes antes había pasado Yuriy, y aparentemente tendría que ser él con quien Voltaire debía entenderse.

"¿Y bien?" -gruño mas que preguntar-.

"Todo en orden, supongo" -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- "Aunque... la verdad es que tenemos una duda... no encontramos uno que estuviese a su medida exacta, así que le puede quedar grande o chico" -termino, fingiendo toda la seriedad que podía-.

Voltaire soltó una colorida maldición, y se dio la vuelta con los nervios de punta. ¡Ya estaba! Iba a largarse a fumar un maldito habano y rezar a Lucifer para que ya no metiese su nariz dentro de todo ese asunto (oh, vamos, meto mi nariz porque es divertido jajajaja XD).

Porque en efecto, ya no quedaba el tiempo suficiente como para siquiera arreglar el traje que era todo un desastre. Así que ni tardos ni perezosos Yuriy y Bryan habían tenido que salir como bólidos a conseguir uno exactamente igual al que se supone debía de usar Kai, lo cual no era difícil porque ese traje había sido comprado en una muy buena tienda donde con toda seguridad se encontraban otros en existencia, y teniendo el dinero y medios necesarios había sido mucho mas fácil y practico comprar uno nuevo a intentar dejar el otro impecable. Ambos padrinos rusos habían ido en persona para asegurarse de que las cosas se llevasen a cabo lo más rápido y adecuadamente posible. Claro que, una vez mas y haciendo gala de su muy, pero muy torcido sentido del humor, Bryan había mentido en cuanto a la medida del traje ya que este era justo el adecuado, pero exasperar a Voltaire Hiwatari no tenía precio ¡No todos los días podía hacer algo así! Y estaba decidido a disfrutar hasta lo que pudiese la diversión que estaba obteniendo a costa de aquel par de Hiwataris. Había que aprovechar el lujo ahora que estaba disponible. Voltaire se perdió por una puerta diferente a la que Yuriy había pasado, así que Bryan se resolvió a no quedarse ahí de pie sin hacer nada mas. Se vio tentado por un momento en ir nuevamente donde Kai seguramente se estaría arreglando lo mas rápido posible, con la terrible presión de ver todo arruinado y suspendido por su culpa. Oh... que _adorable_ espectáculo seria ese, pero seguramente Yuriy ni siquiera le dejaría entrar a la habitación por temor de retrasar mas las cosas, así que la idea estaba desde ese momento enteramente descartada.

Pensó entonces que lo mejor seria regresar al lugar que como "padrino" debería encontrarse presente en aquel momento y dejar que su novio se las arreglase como pudiese con Kai, después de todo ¡No era su problema! Así que encaminándose entre personas que ni conocía pero que de ante mano sabía que eran empleados contratados para atender a los invitados, se dirigió hacia la zona de la mansión que estaba prohibida para cualquiera, menos para los muy, pero muy cercanos amigos, familiares o lo que fuesen de la afortunada parejita que había pensado que casarse era seguramente una muy buena idea... Bryan estaba seguro de que justo en aquel momento, Kai ya estaba reconsiderando todo eso.

Vagamente un horrible, pero bastante horrible pensamiento cruzo por su mente... y si cuando él... ¡No! para nada... que Kai fuese un idiota con mala suerte el día de su dichosa boda no quería decir que lejanamente en algún futuro, él iba a correr con semejante suerte tan miserable, ni pasaría por todas esas peripecias que el bicolor estaba sufriendo. ¡Ni imaginarlo siquiera! Así que borrando todo pensamiento como aquel, luego de caminar pasillos y subir escaleras llego hacia la puerta de la habitación de la que antes le habían sacado. Al girar la perilla se dio cuenta de que esta se encontraba cerrada con seguro, así que no le quedo mas remedio que golpear ligeramente la puerta pero con firmeza. No se espero escuchar la voz que le había respondido.

"¿Quién?" -cuestionaron desde adentro-.

Uh... de acuerdo, Rei estaba con alguna tipa de la cual sospechaba su identidad.

"Yo, Bryan" -respondió toscamente- "Abre".

Claramente escucho un resoplido molesto desde dentro, e instantes después la puerta se abrió. Le recibió una mirada dorada desagradable, igual que unos labios pintados de rojo crispados en una mueca arisca.

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" -pregunto ella, sin intenciones de quitarse de la puerta-.

"Vine a ver a Rei, se supone que debo de estar con él ¿No?" -pregunto sarcástico haciendo a la chica a un lado y entrando-.

"No fuiste de mucha ayuda antes, Bryan" -respondió Rei cómodamente sentado en una silla-.

Una vez dentro, Mao cerro la puerta nada contenta con la presencia de aquel "individuo", se la estaba pasando muy bien con Rei, manteniéndolo calmado y haciendo que su mente olvidase la ansiedad o los nervios, pero con aquel ruso mas odioso aun que el mismo Hiwatari, dudaba mucho que ahora su querido amigo pudiese tener un poco de paz que tanta falta le hacia.

Bryan tuvo que reconocer que cuando vio a Rei sentado, por un momento pensó equivocarse de persona. Pero él estaba sencillamente encantador, desde los zapatos hasta el cabello se notaba que todo había sido cuidado perfectamente, que gran diferencia había entre ese Rei que ahora se presentaba ante sus ojos, y el Rei que solía ver de vez en cuando en sus contadas visitas a Japón, aquel que andaba por ahí con ropas marcadamente orientales, con aspecto casi desaliñado corriendo por los terrenos de la mansión cual chiquillo, mientras jugaba con su muy fino y muy caro Husky Siberiano que Kai le había comprado hacia dos años, cuando al pasar por una tienda de mascotas Rei había quedado completamente enamorado del precioso cachorro de ojos azules al cual nombro después Byakko.

"¿A que viniste?" -pregunto la chica a la defensiva-.

"¿Y tú que haces aquí?" -respondió en el mismo tono, sentándose en la cama de manera casi desparramada- "¿Planeando alguna fiestecita rápida de despedida de soltero para Rei?".

Mao apretó los puños sintiéndose indignada ¿Pues quien creía que era ella?

"Eres un idiota" -sin embargo era el pelinegro él que se había adelantado para contestar- "Ella vino a verme, y de paso me ayudo con lo que aun faltaba... cosa que según yo, ese era tu trabajo".

"¿Lo era?" -pregunto distraídamente para después encogerse de hombros- "Disculpa, lo olvide entonces... estaba ocupado haciendo cosas mas interesantes".

"Seguro, como molestar a personas inocentes" -reprocho la pelirosa-.

Con diversión, Bryan observo como la chica iba a pararse al lado de Rei, como si en aquel momento hubiese decidido convertirse en su centinela personal o algo así, y por la mirada tan amenazante y recelosa que Mao le estaba dedicando, seguramente Bryan había dado bastante cerca de la realidad con sus pensamientos.

"Yo sólo me meto con personas como Rei, lo que quiere decir que yo no molesto inocentes ¿No, kot? Habrá que preguntarle a Kai para confirmarlo" -sonrió de manera arrastrada y enfoco sus ojos en los del chino-.

"No entiendo como es posible que ni en un día como este puedas estarte quieto, es increíble ver como sigues siendo tan pesado".

"Oh, vamos, eres tú el que se casa, no yo ¿Por qué habría de ser tan importante para mí?".

Una sonrisa bastante triunfadora cruzo los labios del chino, como si estuviese saboreando alguna especie de victoria. En realidad había puesto la misma mueca nada confiable que Mao había mostrado anteriormente a la llegada del ruso, y a Bryan eso no le agrado en nada pues le parecía que Rei se traía algo entre manos que tenía que ver con su persona, y el muy maldito tenía el descaro de venir a echárselo en cara de esa intrigante forma. Ah, pero si con eso el ojidorado se pensaba que ya le había amargado aunque fuese un poco, estaba equivocado, porque iba a responder esa provocación con una aun mejor.

"¿Sabes? Hace poco estuve con Kai... de verdad, merecerías haber estado también ahí... seguramente te habrías quedado sin palabras por un momento" -sonrió superiormente- _'Y seguramente las hubieras recuperado para gritar como loco después'_ -pensó luego-.

"¿En serio?" -repentinamente sintió una punzada de curiosidad- "Debiste quedarte ahí, donde Yuriy pudiese controlarte" -pero desistió de ella al instante-.

"Cierto, además habría sido un estupendo espectáculo el que hubiese podido apreciar".

"Seguro, ver a Kai arreglarse ha de ser todo un espectáculo" -replico Mao, a la que no le agradaba en nada sentirse fuera de la platica y menos por culpa de aquel descortés ruso que apenas si conocía- "Como si el tipo no tuviese que andar impecable todo el tiempo".

"Hey, mas cuidado con los comentarios ¿No ves que puedes ofender al novio aquí presente?".

"Rei no se ofende con lo que digo, yo creo que esta mas ofendido de que estés aquí".

"¿De verdad, Rei? ¡Hieres mis sentimientos!" -replico burlonamente, mientras miraba al pelinegro-.

"No deberías estar aquí molestando" -replico nuevamente la chica-.

"¿Te declaraste la defensora del kot? ¡Pobrecito! Que necesita tener de una pequeña noviecita para que lo defienda".

"Claro, y tú también quisieras que alguien viniese a defenderte" -dio un paso decididamente- "Estoy usando tacones muy altos y créeme que eso hace que tenga un muy mal humor, así que si no dejas de molestarnos ¡Ahora yo te sacare de aquí!".

"¿De verdad, lindura? Quiero verte intentarlo".

¡Oh! ¡Bryan no tenía remedio alguno! Eso era mas que claro con tal sólo verlo pelar de esa forma contra Mao. Pero ya era el colmo, definitivamente ese chico encontraba un maligno placer en molestar a las personas sin importar sexo, nacionalidad, edad o posición social, lo mismo Rei lo había visto meterse con chicas mas "delicadas" y "refinadas" que su amiga, que también con los pobres jardineros de su mansión. Bien... vivía con Kai y su abuelo desde hacia años, entonces habría que suponer que ya podía decir la palabra "su" para referirse a la mansión, aunque solamente lo hiciese para si mismo, tampoco iba a adjudicar de su propiedad algo que realmente no le pertenecía por mas novio y futuro esposo del heredero de la misma.

En fin, ver a aquel par comenzar a intercambiar comentarios nada agradables intentando hacer enojar al otro, aunque no demasiado; Rei se dio cuenta de que lo mejor que podría hacer en aquel instante no era intervenir para pedir paz, sacar a Bryan nuevamente o pedirle incluso a ambos que se fuesen, sencillamente lo mas sensato parecía quedarse en esa silla y no moverse ni un solo músculo mientras observaba a esos dos. Al menos verlos pelear como niños pequeños haría que su mente estuviese entretenida en otra cosa que no fuesen los extraños vuelcos que daba su estomago, todo gracias al nerviosismo que había estado cargando todo el día con él desde que había despertado.

Además... escuchar comentarios como "Pareces una vaca de color ojo", "Tu cerebro se congelo por vivir tanto tiempo aquí", y "Todos los rusos son de lo peor de lo peor" era en realidad algo bastante entretenido. Oh... bien, quizás ya entendía un _poco_ el raro placer con el que Bryan siempre se dedicaba a burlarse a expensas de los demás sobre todo si se encontraban peleando por trivialidades.

Justamente como en ese momento el mismo Bryan y su amiga se encontraban haciendo.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

"No puedo creerlo, sencillamente no puedo" -murmuro Yuriy, con la vista fija hacia el frente- "Demonios ¡Tendré que hacerme religioso! Porque seguramente algún dios se apiado de ti, Kai".

"No digas estupideces" -bramo el otro acomodando un mechón azulado tras su oído-.

"¡Pero si es cierto!... ¡Estamos salvados! Tu abuelo ya no te matara, ni Rei ni los invitados".

Kai soltó otro resoplido. A pesar de que la habitación lucia todavía como si un huracán le hubiese pasado encima, su aspecto era tan impecable como lo había estado antes de que comenzara todo aquello. Aun no creía que su abuelo hubiese mandado a comprar un traje absolutamente nuevo solamente porque consideraron que no habría tiempo de dejar el otro en impecables condiciones, pero aparentemente había sido una sabía decisión pues ya estaba mas que presentable. Incluso el cuello de su camisa lucia la infame pajarita que había sido la culpable de que todo aquel desastre hubiese ocurrido... ya aprendería después como hacer tan aborrecible moño para que nunca tuviese que pasar algo tan vergonzoso como lo acontecido. ¡Seguro que su abuelo nunca se lo perdonaría! Oh, pero mientras nadie le dijese a Rei al menos en los siguientes dos o tres años todo estaría bien, porque seguramente a su bellísimo novio no le agradaría en nada la idea de saber que todo estuvo a punto de cancelarse, por una muy _insignificantísima_ tontería de su parte.

El estado de Yuriy no había sido tan penoso como el de Kai, así que arreglarse no había requerido gran ciencia mas que en un par de detalles, al menos podría presentarse en una boda sin preocuparse de su apariencia.

"Kai, para la próxima aprende a controlarte" -dijo de manera solemne el pelirrojo-.

¡Que cínico! Si había sido el miserable de Yuriy quien le había saltado encima y había ocasionado esa batalla casi campal que lo había llevado a quedar en tan imperdonable estado de vestimenta. Claro que no tenía muchos deseos de ponerse a discutir nuevamente por eso, y menos ahora que una gran interrogante acababa de iluminar sus pensamientos.

"Yuriy" -murmuro con voz queda- "¿Qué hora es?".

El pelirrojo parpadeo, enarcando una ceja. Se fijo en el reloj de pulsera hecho de plata que traía en su mano derecha y entendió en algo el rostro turbado que Kai había escondido con rapidez.

"Tranquilo, falta al menos media hora" -rió tontamente- "Y ya estamos, así que será mejor que nos quedemos como estatuas si no queremos que algo malo pase otra vez".

Mirando el suelo, Kai frunció el ceño con molestia, sin embargo... ¡Cuanta razón tenía Yuriy! Porque con esa mala suerte que aparentemente se le había pegado como chicle a la suela del zapato... ¡Seguro que ahora sí ocurría algún terremoto y todo se venía abajo!

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Waw... el problema no fue taaaan difícil de resolver ¡Decidí ser buena al final y ponerle las cosas fáciles a Kai! Digo, el pobre ya debería tener suficiente con su propia histeria. ¿Qué creen? Pues sha casi acabo el fic xD quizás tres o dos capitulitos más y este mini se acaba. Mini por la extensión de lo escrito, que misteriosamente me recuerda mucho a como escribía antes xD bueno, pero aun así ¡Agradezco mucho a quienes hayan leído este capítulo! Espero verles en el siguiente, y ojalá todavía le este gustando a mi prima x.X bien, es todo por hoy ¡Nos veremos!... ... ... ¡Ah! ¡Que dijeron! Esta ya se fue y no tuvo decencia alguna de poner los nombres de las personas que le hemos dejado un review ¡Pues no es cierto! ahora mismo le agradezco a:

_**Addanight**_

_**Hio Ivanov**_

_**Pamela**_

_**Asuka-Hao**_

_**Nanami**_

_**Yumi Hiwatari**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

Y con la conciencia tranquila sha me puedo retirar xD ¡Gracias por leer!

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** _"... ¡Oh, dios mío!_ _¿Como decírtelo?_ _¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida!... ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma!..._" ------**»**


	6. Capitulo VI

_Acotaciones: _

"..." diálogos

'...' _pensamientos_

(...) mis burdos comentarios

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "_Only me, only you_"**

∞ **Autor: _Celen Marinaiden_**.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, shonen-ai, mini-serie, lemon por ahí llegado el momento.

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei **y** YuriyxBryan.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

∞ **Dedicatoria**: ¡A mi prima! Hio Ivanov de Mizuhara, con carinio n.n

.:°°:. .:°° **_OnLy Me, OnLy YoU_** °°:. .:°°:.

**Capítulo VI**

**B**ryan dejo caer su cabeza sobre la puerta, comenzando a negar mientras murmuraba quien sabía que cosas ¿Pero cómo era posible?... ¡Por toda la Madre Rusia! ¿Cómo? La verdad era que jamás se había esperado algo como eso, sin duda alguna este día estaba lleno de cosas inesperadas que se presentaban una tras otra... pero definitivamente esta _no_ la habían previsto.

"Rei, por favor... abre la puerta" -murmuro- "¡Sal de una maldita vez! ¡Ya van a comenzar!".

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, lo que de nueva cuenta le hizo exasperarse como si no se hubiese exasperado ya lo suficiente en el corto tiempo que tenía ahí.

"¡Mao! Se útil ¡Sácalo de ahí!" -nuevamente insistió-.

"No quiere salir, no puedo obligarlo" -la tranquila voz de la chica le había contestado-.

¡Argh! ¿Cómo era posible? Pero justamente cuando se suponía que se iban a poner en camino para presentarse en el salón, Bryan había cometido el error de salir por delante y justamente cuando Rei le seguía, abruptamente se había detenido y después azoto la puerta apresurándose a cerrarla. Mao le había mirado atónita por ese comportamiento, pero la frase que había soltado Rei había bastado como explicación...

_... ¡No puedo hacerlo!..._

Era muy sencillo, pero a Rei le había dado pánico a última hora ¡Increíble! Normal pero increíble, sobre todo porque el ojidorado era una persona bastante centrada y que no era dada ese tipo de "arranques" de comportamiento. Cuando se vio afuera, Bryan no había tenido mas remedio que comenzar a golpear la puerta, mientras que escuchaba los sendos "No puedo", "No voy a ir", "No quiero" de parte del chino que se oía demasiado determinado. ¡Maldito Rei! Si quería comportarse como un maldito novio nervioso e inseguro ¡Escogió una maldita hora muy equivocada! Porque justamente y si sus cálculos no iban tan errados ¡En menos de quince minutos todo comenzaría! Ay, por todos los demonios del infierno ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía derribar la puerta y llevarse a rastras a Rei hasta el salón, era una opción, pero obviamente no tomaría esa. Definitivamente aquello ya era señal de que esa boda no debía de llevarse a cabo, de lo contrario ¿Por qué estaban pasando cosas tan condenadamente malas? ¡Primero Kai y ahora Rei!

Y con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Bryan entendió que era la hora de correr como desquiciado a buscar ayuda de nuevo, y una ayuda muy pero muy buena si querían lograr sacar a Rei a buena hora de aquella habitación ¿Podrían conseguirlo a tiempo? Y además ¿A quien acudiría? Porque seguramente si iba nuevamente por Voltaire, él y el chino se soltarían a pelear verbalmente uno mas terco que el otro y con toda la seguridad del mundo ahora si no había boda. Con pensamientos similares y mas, Bryan se marcho corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo (no, yo no iba con él xD) del pasillo. En cuanto Rei le escucho alejarse pareció relajarse, como si toda la tensión que había mantenido en su cuerpo se liberase justo en aquel instante. Con paso nada decidido fue y se sentó en la cama, con una expresión completamente afligida adornando su rostro. La chica considero que ahora era prudente hablar, pues había permanecido en silencio solamente observando.

"¿Ya no quieres seguir con esto?" -pregunto calmadamente, sentada en la silla que instantes antes había ocupado el chino-.

"No... ¡Sí! Es decir... ¡No sé!" -suspiro desesperado-.

"¿Y, entonces?" -no quiso presionarlo demasiado- "Ya casi es hora y... las cosas se van a retrasar ¿Quieres ó no casarte con Kai? ¿Quieres que su relación sea así de formal?".

"¡Por supuesto!" -titubeo un poco- "Pero yo... yo no estoy seguro".

"¿De estar con él?".

"Eso nunca lo dudaría ¡Claro que quiero estar con él!... pero..."

Mao alzo una ceja, en vista de que Rei aun sin mirarla había entrecerrado los ojos y bajado levemente la cabeza... había algo escondido dentro de todo eso.

"¿Pero...?" -pregunto tentativamente, instándole a seguir-.

"Pero..."

Y la frase quedo flotando nuevamente en el aire. Rei quería decírselo, quería poder decirle a alguien aquel terrible pensamiento que lo había estado acosando desde hacia meses sin descanso, aquel pensamiento que lo atormentaba constantemente, y que en las madrugadas, aun estando en los brazos tan tibios de Kai, seguro y protegido, le hacia sentirse sin embargo desamparado y sin donde poder buscar refugio. Cualquiera pensaría que era absurdo que pensase así, y que era aun mas absurdo que en todos aquellos meses de preparación no hubiese vacilado ni un solo instante, y ahora, que llegaba la hora mas importante, hubiese escogido justo ese momento para recordar todos sus temores e inseguridades.

No lo había comentado nunca con nadie, por su terca obstinación de guardarse aquella preocupación solamente para él, pero quizás había sido una muy mala idea, y que de haber hecho lo contrario quizás no estaría en ese momento temiendo salir de la habitación, como un chiquillo que huye del regaño que le dará su padre al llegar del trabajo.

"Rei".

Oh, y ahí estaba Mao, urgiéndole a seguir con la "confesión" que había dejado a medias, justo en la parte que resultaba ser la mas reveladora e importante.

"¿Por qué no estas seguro, Rei?" -insistió ella-.

"Porque yo no sé si sea lo mejor para Kai" -soltó al fin, con un suspiro-.

Los ojos dorados de la chica se abrieron bien de par en par, la pobre no acababa de comprender que era aquello a lo que se estaba refiriendo su querido primer amor.

"¿Disculpa?" -Mao torció sus rojos labios, frunciendo el ceño-.

"Dije que no sé si esto es lo mejor para Kai" -respondió cansinamente-.

"Y... ¿Por qué crees eso?".

"¡Es obvio!... Mao ¡Mírame! ¿Qué ves?".

"Pues, a un chico muy nervioso que se niega a salir para casarse".

"No, intenta de nuevo".

"Hmm... ¿Te veo a ti? A... a mi mejor amigo de la infancia ¡Al chico mas responsable que he conocido!... no sé, veo a alguien maravilloso".

"No" -negó suavemente apenas- "Ves a alguien con quien definitivamente Kai no debería de estar".

"Rei... explícate, porque no te entiendo".

El pelinegro suspiro, como si las cosas fuesen tan claras que no hubiese necesidad de una explicación, pero aparentemente y por la mirada molesta que le estaba dirigiendo la chica, lo mejor seria tratar de darse a entender lo mejor posible.

"¿Quién es Kai?" -Mao abrió la boca para responder, pero Rei se le adelanto- "Es el heredero de un importante apellido ruso, que va a juego con muchos negocios y una preciosa fortuna... ¿Y quien soy yo? Soy solamente un pobre chico salido de las montañas que tuvo mucha suerte de conocerlo ¿No crees que él se merece algo mejor?" -vacilo un poco para seguir- "Yo he aprendido muchas cosas... sé como moverme dentro de los negocios, como tratar a las personas importantes y a las que según las personas de dinero, no lo son... he aprendido a ser lo que se espera de alguien que este al lado de Kai... pero ¿De que me sirve? Todos saben que no pertenezco a ese, uh, mundo, prefería mil veces ir a pasar el día en el parque que asistir a una importantísima cena en el restaurante mas caro de la ciudad... ¿Sabes que Kai podría tener a alguien de mas categoría a su lado? Los modales, la distinción y los conocimientos se pueden adquirir, pero la categoría no. Podría tener todo el dinero del mundo, pero aun así sigo siendo solamente un pueblerino... ¡No digo que este mal! Tú y yo venimos del mismo lugar y jamás me voy a arrepentir de mis orígenes, estoy muy orgulloso de ellos... pero... y... ¿Y si un día Kai se da cuenta de que hubiese preferido unir su vida con alguien... mejor?".

Y al fin callo, sintiendo que todo un peso había sido quitado de su ser por fin, luego de tanto tiempo de haberlo callado. ¡Había sido tan desesperante! Pero lo mejor que pudo hacer fue el guardarse aquellos pensamientos porque temía importunar a Kai con ellos, no dudaba de los sentimientos de su siempre comprensivo novio ¡Eso ni pensarlo! Pero aun así, aun después de todas las demostraciones que Kai le había dado de que él era lo mas preciado en su vida, aun después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar juntos... aun así, siempre tenía la sensación de que Kai merecía tener a su lado a la mas excelsa de las personas, una que desde su cuna hasta la actualidad fuese solamente un reflejo de dignidad y que ostentase un orgullo que poder presumir delante de una sociedad elitista y venenosa. Porque aunque pareciese increíble, Rei Kon con todo su temple, su inteligencia y su sabiduría, a veces se sentía tan pequeño como el más despreciable de los seres... alguien indigno para alguien tan perfecto como lo era Kai.

Mao parpadeo asombrada, y miro largamente al chico que estaba sentado rehuyendo de su mirada. Sencillamente aquella revelación era algo que no se había esperado, pensó que quizás Rei estaba demasiado nervioso para salir ó algo muy alejado de lo que acababa de confesarle, y sin evitarlo se sintió momentáneamente sin palabras y sin saber que decirle a su pobre y desolado amigo. Nunca imagino que Rei se sintiese de esa forma, era casi increíble de creer. Durante algunos instantes el silencio impero, hasta que casi milagrosamente la pelirosada pareció saber que hacer con la situación.

"¡Rei Kon!" -chillo agudamente, poniéndose de pie con fuerza- "Te juro que no te voy y te sacudo porque no quiero estropear el traje... pero... ¡Eso no te salvara de que te diga lo que mereces!" -comenzó a caminar por la habitación- "¡Es el colmo! ¿Cómo puedes pensar todas esas tonterías, eh?... ¡Debería de darte un golpe!" -dio un taconazo firme y volteo repentinamente- "Pero quiero que te saques todas esas horrendas y tontas ideas de la cabeza... ¿Qué Kai se merece algo mejor? ¡Por favor!... tú eres demasiado para ese engreído snob de los negocios ¿Crees que _ese_ Kai puede aspirar a algo mejor en su vida que tú? ¡No seas tonto! Kai nunca encontrara a alguien como tú, ni tampoco que pueda hacerlo tan feliz" -entrecerró los ojos y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, decir lo siguiente le iba a costar demasiado- "Mira... sé que ese odioso te quiere y mucho, yo lo he visto, la forma en la que te mira, las sonrisas tontas que suele poner cuando esta contigo y cree que nadie mas los esta observando, la forma en la que su tono de voz cambia cuando el tema de se trata de ti... tú, tú lo haces feliz, Rei ¡Cualquiera podría verlo! Y él jamás va a encontrar a nadie mas como tú".

Mao sonrió de manera tierna y protectora, camino tranquilamente y se sentó al lado del chino quien aun seguía en silencio, diciéndole con el mismo que realmente no estaba seguro de sus palabras. Casi de manera maternal tomo sus manos entre las suyas, y giro su cuerpo para poder observarlo mejor, mientras sonreía como quien le sonríe a un niño pequeño que se esta echando la culpa de alguna cosa que no tiene que ver con él.

"Eres inteligente, amable, tranquilo, sabio, humilde, honesto, justo... eres muchas cosas, Rei, muchas cosas que Kai no se merece ¿Crees que alguien como él se merece que tú lo ames tanto? ¡Él no se merece un amor tan sincero! Tienes que aceptar que ha hecho muchas cosas malas, que siempre se ha comportado como un arrogante, que le causa disgustos a mas de la mitad de las personas que lo conocen, que no suele darle mucha oportunidad a la gente, y que tiene una terrible manía de juzgar a todos como inferiores ¡Es prepotente, odioso e insensible!" -y antes de que Rei pudiese replicar, ella se apresuro a seguir mientras apretaba un poco mas las manos del chino entre las suyas- "Pero te quiere y tú le has sacado muchas cosas buenas... cualquiera que te conozca y que lo conozca a él, dirá que tú mereces algo mejor que un ruso terco, frió y que parece estar enojado con el mundo desde que nació, pero debe de tener muchas cosas positivas, muchas virtudes que no le conocemos y que seguramente tú amas, igual que todo su montón de defectos" -sonrió divertida, y se sintió bien al observar que Rei le correspondía aquella sonrisa- "Y sobre todo ¿Crees que a él le importa que no hayas nacido entre las riquezas de la sociedad? Estoy segura de que él te querría así hubieses sido un Conde, un profesor de escuela ó un indigente... me sorprende esto de ti, Rei, tú, que siempre hablas con tanta razón sobre muchas cosas, ahora pienses boberías ¡Y mira que son muchas! Yo sé que sabes que estas en un error y no entiendo porque dudas, se sincero contigo mismo ¿Realmente crees en todas las cosas que me dijiste? ¿Realmente piensas que son verdad?".

Nuevamente el silencio se expandió, ningún sonido salía aun de los labios del ojidorado. En cambio, había centrado su mirada en las manos suaves que tenían apresadas las suyas, como si intentasen resguardarlas. Mao tenía razón ¡Sabía que la tenía! Y además, la chica también había acertado al final... Rei estaba conciente de que todo aquello no importaba, que eran nimiedades absurdas... él conocía a Kai ¡Lo amaba por sus defectos y virtudes! Y así siempre seria ¡No cambiaria nada de él! No quitaría ni su arrogancia, ni su soberbia ó su poca paciencia para con los demás, tampoco su carácter explosivo ni su necedad de siempre querer estar en lo correcto. Más importante aun, estaba conciente y daría su vida apostando que Kai jamás le dejaría. No, él nunca había dudado ni duraría de su novio ni un sólo instante... era Rei quien dudaba de si mismo, quien sentía que no estaba "a la altura" aunque fuese lo mas tonto que pudiese pensar.

"Tú podrías merecer a alguien mejor" -continuo Mao, al ver la indecisión brillando en los ojos dorados tan iguales a los suyos y tan diferentes- "Alguien comprensivo, que se lleve bien con tus amigos, que no tema demostrar que te quiere en publico... alguien con el que compartas tus intereses, que no te haga aprender sus costumbres para poder vivir _en su mundo_, alguien sencillo que le gusten tanto los animales como a ti, alguien con quien poder reírte hasta porque una mosca ha pasado volando, alguien que no tenga miedo de contarte sus problemas y que sea mas abierto, que su familia no vaya a darte problemas y trate de sacarte de su vida... alguien que no tenga una fortuna y que por culpa de eso tengas que pensar de esa forma... y aun así, si estuvieses con esa persona que te describo... te aseguro que de todas formas pensarías que no eres suficiente para él ¿Y sabes por qué? porque cuando amamos a alguien nunca nos detenemos a pensar si es la mejor persona para nosotros, pero en cambio, siempre estamos pensando si nosotros somos lo mejor para él ¿Y por qué? ¡Sencillo! Porque lo amamos ¡Y siempre será así! no eres el primero ni serás el único que crea que no es lo mejor de lo mejor para quien ama ¡Pero así esta bien! Mas que bien, así esta perfecto".

Por primera vez en meses, Rei sintió que en su mente se creaba un resquicio y al fin entraba un poco de luz a sus oscurecidos pensamientos, alejando sus temores y todas aquellas dudas que lo habían estado acosando en silencio. Por primera vez se sintió mejor, se sintió seguro, se sintió aliviado de un terrible mal que no le permitía seguir adelante. Era increíble, era todo un milagro... pero ahora todo estaba tan o más claro que el agua del más puro de los manantiales.

Cuando Mao observo la sonrisa ligera que se formaba en los labios de Rei, convirtiéndose después en una mueca de seguridad, se sintió la mujer más inteligente y poderosa de la Tierra. ¡Jah! ¿Qué tal estaba, Emily? ¡Era claro que esa cuatro ojos no era la única genio por ahí!

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

"¡Oh! Esto ya es ridículo" -bufo Yuriy, mientras caminaba a paso apresurado detrás de su novio- "¿Cómo es posible?... ¡No! si ese par son tal para cual ¿Qué nos falta ahora? ¡Ya sé! Que ahora a Voltaire le de una crisis nerviosa y que decida cancelar la boda porque decidió que su nietito esta muy chico para esas cosas".

"Yuriy" -le llamo tranquilamente-.

"¿Es que acaso Rei esta loco? ¡Ya todo esta listo! Te aseguro que Kai ya esta esperándolo ¡Seguro que hasta el odioso juez ya esta mirando su reloj! Oh... ¡Y la gente que esta de invitada! Apuesto a que mañana sale en los periódicos que Rei quiso comportarse como un novio fugitivo".

"Yuriy" -esta vez su voz fue mas firme-.

"¡Espera! ¿Y si realmente eso ya hizo? ¿Cerraste las ventanas? ¡No! ¿Qué caso tendría? Él podría abrirlas ¿Por qué no dejaste a alguien cuidado la puerta? ¡Seguro que ya esta pasando por el pánico y quiere huir! Te aseguro que su amiguita ésa hasta debió de ayudarlo...".

"Yuriy" -ahora su voz parecía un reclamo-.

"... ¡Lo tenían todo planeado! Desde antes de que llegases ellos ya tenían planeada la fuga de Rei ¡Kai nos matara! Encontrara la forma de echarte la culpa a ti, y luego dirá que como yo estoy enredado contigo también fue mi culpa ¡Ya puedo verlo! ¡Demonios! No quiero que te mueras ¿Dónde me voy a encontrar a otro novio como tú? No es que seas la gran cosa ¡Pero tienes un algo!... ¿Y porque me preocupo por ti? ¡Debería preocuparme por mí! Pero espera, Kai nos matara a los dos al mismo tiempo ¡No tendremos mucho tiempo para pensar en el otro!".

"¡Maldita sea, Yuriy!" -Bryan se detuvo de golpe, gritando fuertemente y volteando a ver al pelirrojo-.

"¿Qué?" -frunció el ceño indignado- "No tienes porque gritar ¿Y porqué te paras? Deberíamos de correr para llegar a la habitación donde esta Rei si es que aun esta ahí, en vez de estar hablando de tonterías, en serio Bryan ¡A veces eres tan desesperante! No sabes como odio que comiences a hablar sin parar de cosas incoherentes".

¡Ya estaba! Definitivamente Bryan iba a cometer su primer asesinato ¡Mataría a su novio! Sí, y podría decir que fue un crimen pasional, porque Yuriy lo engañaba con Rei, así podría ir a matar también a Rei y Kai no podría echarle la culpa a él de que la boda se hubiese arruinado ¡Porque entonces seria culpa de Yuriy y Rei!... un momento ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?

"¡Argh! Todo es tu culpa" -lo señalo acusadoramente con el dedo- "Siempre que estoy contigo solamente me haces pensar estupideces".

"¿Y yo ahora que hice?" -pregunto a la defensiva- "Si piensas ó no estupideces ¡Ese ya es tu problema!".

"No sé siquiera porque fui por ti ¿Cómo es que pensé que podrías ser de ayuda?".

"¿Y que harías entonces? ¿Ibas a ir con Voltaire para que ahora si le diera un paro cardiaco? No ¡Mejor! Hubieses buscado a Kai para que le diese otro ataque de histeria, tumbase la puerta y comenzase a discutir con Rei, seguramente alegando que el que Rei no quiera casarse es porque ya no siente nada por él ¡Con lo loco que esta Kai seguro que eso se piensa!".

"Oh, vamos, Yuriy, Kai no esta _tan_ loco como crees" -salio una tercera voz con el comentario-.

Ambos rusos se quedaron estáticos mirándose fijamente, como si con eso lograsen obtener alguna respuesta. Pero poco tardaron para girarse hacia el lado derecho del corredor para chocar con la figura perfectamente impecable. Rei venía caminando hacia donde ellos estaban con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sonriendo con su inconfundible autosuficiencia mientras que se pasaba una mano por el pelo negro, en aquel gesto que tanto enloquecía a Kai y que nadie sabía de ello. A su lado, Mao caminaba lo mas dignamente que podía con sus zapatillas de exagerado tacón puntiagudo, y si aun no se caía era porque había pasado cerca de un mes practicando una hora diaria con ellas, para tan importante fecha como lo era ese día.

"Te lo dije, Rei" -dijo la chica con aire de quien tiene la razón, al tiempo que ambos pasaban al lado de los estáticos chicos- "Todos los rusos tienen algo mal en la cabeza".

Yuriy y Bryan pusieron un gesto contrariado, observando a la pareja de chinos que ni siquiera se habían tenido en darles algún tipo de explicación.

"¿No vienen?" -pregunto Rei, volteando ligeramente hacia atrás-.

"Sí... ¿Ó es que piensan quedarse ahí todo el día con la boca abierta para ver si una mosca se para en ella?" -Mao sonreía altaneramente, mientras les guiñaba un ojo-.

Al ver la sonrisa odiosa de la ojidorada, que caminaba con las manos tras su espalda al lado de Rei como si ella fuese su guardiana, al tiempo que les dedicaba una mirada burlona... Bryan y Yuriy supieron justo en ese instante porque a Kai le desagradaba tanto aquella oriental.

"Maldita molestia rosa" -mascullo Yuriy, con un rencoroso tono infantil-.

Bryan asintió dando un resoplido, y se apresuro a alcanzar al par de ojidorados seguido de Yuriy. Cambio de planes, ya no asesinaría ni a su novio ni al novio de Kai... ¡Asesinaría a esa chica!

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Jajajajaja XD ahora si Mao se llevo las Palmas a la mas impertinente, juar. No se crean, hasta a mí me sorprendió que hubiese sido tan ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Conciliadora, brillante, aconsejadora?... ¡Bah! Lo que sea, me sorprendió con su discursillo para hacer entrar en razón a nuestro neko nervioso e inseguro ¡Vaya éxito de su parte! joh, como sea, no tengo nada mas que decir del capitulo, salvo que les agradezco bastante a quienes están leyendo el fanfic y que espero que lo estén disfrutando, sobre todo mi primita, que se supone que esto va en su honor ñ.ñ en fin ¡Yo paso a retirarme! Y le doy las gracias a las siguientes personas por los reviews:

_**Blume des Todes**_

_**Hio Ivanov**_

_**Kerkira HiwAtem**_

_**Brychat**_

_**Nanami**_

_**Yumi Hiwatari**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Maricruz Jasso**_

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** _"... ¡Oh, dios mío!_ _¿Como decírtelo?_ _¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida!... ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma!..._" ------**»**


End file.
